Entre deux mondes
by katiedu946
Summary: 100 ans après le départ des Cullen, nous retrouvons une Bella vampire, Volturi, et princesse de ce clan qui plus est . Seulement, nous ne savons pas tout ce que renferme cette jeune femme. Mais qui est donc Isabella Swan, et de quelle espèce est-elle vraiment ? qu'a t-elle découvert pendant ces 100 ans que nous, nous ignorons? Bien des secrets serons révéler. CrossoverHp/Twilight.
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue**_

_Cher lecteurs, oubliez ce que Stefanie Meyer à écrit pour la suite de mon histoire. Ne vous arrêtez qu'à Tentation, au moment où toute la famille Cullen m'a abandonnée. A partir de ce moment, je vais vous raconter ce qui s'est passé pour la suite de mon histoire selon Katiedu946._

* * *

Voilà 100 ans que je ne vis plus. Voilà 100 ans que mon cœur s'est arrêté. Voilà 100 ans que je suis devenus celle qu'il ne voulait pas que je devienne. En effet, voilà 100 ans que je suis devenus le vampire la plus puissante au monde. Voilà ainsi 100 ans que je suis la princesse Isabelle Marie Swan Volturi, fille d'Aro Volturi, l'un des rois du monde vampirique.

Je pense quand même qu'un petit flash back vous serait utile.

¤ Flash back ¤

« Falaise de la push »

_ Tu voulais me voir vivre, dis-je au fantôme d'Edward en enlevant mes basket, et bien regarde moi, continuais-je avant de sauter.

C'était décider. Je l'avais décidé. Je ne remonterais pas à la surface. Ma vie s'arrêterait dans ces eaux bleues. Je sentais l'eau envahir mes poumons et me les bruler. Pourquoi ne sentais-je déjà plus l'eau autour de mon corps ? Avais-je le droit au Paradis ? La mort était-elle si rapide ? Je crois bien que non, sinon pourquoi une brulure vive provenant de mon bras droit, pour se propager ensuite dans mon corps était-elle présente ? On aurait dit une douleur comparable, non, la même que lors de la morsure de James dans la salle de danse. Dieu me punissait-il pour avoir fréquenté des vampires ?

Cette douleur horrible était à présent dans tous les membres de mon corps. Bruler vive sur un bucher aurais durement été une mort plus douce que celle que je vivais actuellement. Pourquoi devais-je autant souffrir ? Avais-je été si méchante dans une vie antérieure ? Je ne pouvais que hurler de souffrance. Soudain la douleur commença à quitter les extrémités de mon corps. Je n'avais jamais vraiment cru en Dieu, mais pour le moment, je le suppliais d'arrêté cette souffrance. Même à mon pire ennemi, je ne souhaitais pas cela. Avais-je atteint la rédemption ? Seulement à présent, le feu se dirigeait vers mon cœur qui lui, luttait pour garder en lui la vie. Se livrais désormais un rude combat entre le feu et mon cœur. Je ne savais d'ailleurs lequel allait vaincre. Mon cœur avait été courageux et avais bien combattu, mais avais finalement rendu les armes, il ne battait plus. Etais-je morte ? Existait-il un paradis ? Y avais-je été refusé ? Mais qu'elles étaient ces voix qui m'entouraient ? D'où provenaient-elles ? Pourquoi disaient-elles que je m'éveillais ? Tant de questions mais si peu de réponses. Je me décidais donc à ouvrir les yeux.

Chaque brin de poussière, chaque couleur, chaque défaut, je voyais tout. Ma vision était parfaite.

Je me relevais et vis que trois hommes portant une cape noire brodé de rouge se tenaient devant la porte. Il y avait un blond, un aux cheveux ébène et un châtain. J'avais déjà vue visages sur un tableau de Carlisle. Je savais maintenant où je me trouvais vue qu'Edward m'avait parlé d'eux. Je ne pus empêcher un chuchotis de sortir de mes lèvres : _Les Volturi_

Je le savais, j'étais ce que j'avais renoncé à être après son départ, j'étais un vampire, tout comme ceux qui était devant moi.

_ Ainsi tu connais déjà l'existence des vampires, Tu es même au courant de notre existence, constata Aro.

_ Je suis malheureusement au courant de bien plus de chose que vous ne l'imaginez, lui répondis-je.

_ Je serais ravis de connaître tout ce que tu sais de nous, mais, avant, je tiens à te dire que tu es désormais une Volturi…

¤ Fin flash back ¤

Et c'est ainsi que j'étais devenue une Volturi, et peu de temps après, Aro avait développé une affection envers moi, et de part la puissance de mon pouvoir, j'étais aussi même devenus la princesse Volturi. Aro me considérais comme sa fille, et Marcus et Caïus me considéraient comme leurs nièce. De mon statut de princesse, j'étais respecter et envié de tous, cela bien sûr après les 3 rois.

* * *

**C'est la première fois que je fais un croosover HP/TWILIGHT alors dites moi si le prolgue vous as plus ;) Aller, j'attends vos commentaires, a plus, bsx bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Revoir son passé**_

Je leurs avait raconté mon histoire mais leurs avait fait promettre de ne rien faire au Cullen.

J'avais aussi appris que lors de mon réveil nous étions à Seattle et qu'aux yeux de tout Forks, j'étais décédé.

J'avais aussi découvert que je possédais deux dons. Un bouclier physique et psychique ainsi qu'un don de création. Autrement dit, je pouvais crée le don que je voulais.

La question que vous vous poser surement est celle de mon alimentation je suppose. Eh bien, j'ai une alimentation propre à moi-même. Je n'ai ni celle des Volturi, ni celle des Cullen. Moi, Isabella Marie Swan qui ne fait jamais rien comme tout le monde, se nourris de nourriture humaine et possède une véritable aversion pour le sang humain. Même si le sang animal me rend plus forte, il faut avouer qu'au château, je n'ai pas besoin d'en boire souvent, mais pour quand même garder une certaine force, je m'en nourris au minimum 1 fois par mois. Je peux pleurer et rougir, ce qui n'est pas pour m'enchanter. J'ai d'ailleurs les yeux d'un bleu océan.

Aujourd'hui, nous venons d'arriver en Alaska, ma garde rapproché et moi.

Je dois avouer que depuis quelques temps, la réputation des Volturi à changer. On ne nous traite plus de vampires cruels sans cœur, on nous dit juste. Jane m'a d'ailleurs affirmé que tout cela est en partie grâce a moi.

C'est pour cela que c'est souvent moi qui me déplace pour régler les problèmes extérieurs, je les soupçonne quand même de trouver ça plus qu'ennuyeux. Enfin bref, cela me fait voyager, ce n'est donc pas pour me déplaire.

D'après ce que j'en savais, il y avait eu une confrontation entre un clan et une abondance de nouveau née.

Nous n'avions pas eu le temps d'arriver pour nous introduire à la bataille. Cependant, nous devions contrôler la fin de la bataille.

Je savais bien qu'un jour j'allais surement devoir les revoir, mais le plus tard aurait été le mieux pour moi, ou enfin plus tard qu'aujourd'hui.

Les Cullen étaient présents. A leurs côtés se trouvaient un autre clan de vampires végétariens, les Denali, si la base de donné des Volturi étaient a jours.

A leurs côtés se trouvaient également une nouvelle née, une rescaper si j'en juge leurs pensées.

Nous arrivâmes en ligne, moi devant. Je fis un pas en avant ce qui démontra ma supériorité par rapport aux autre, bien que le bleu brodé sur ma cape le démontrais aussi par rapport aux autres cape de noir unis. Je changeai mon apparence et me fis blonde avec une coupe d'une ondulation parfaite des mensurations de Bimbo, des yeux rouge carmin. Je retirais ma cape et avançais vers la nouvelles née. J'avais bien sûr protégées les pensées de mes compagnons dès que j'avais identifié ceux qui nous faisaient face.

_ Quel est ton créateur ?, lui demandais-je

_ Il s'agit de… essaya Jasper avant de se plier sous une douleur insupportable.

Je l'enveloppais dans mon bouclier et dis à Jane sans me retourner :

_ T'ais-je demander d'intervenir ?

_ Non princesse, répondit-elle.

_ Alors cesse de suite et dorénavant tu attendras mon autorisation.

_ Oui, répondit-elle penaude.

_ Cependant, elle n'as pas totalement tord, dis-je a l'attention des Cullen, alors lorsque je pose une question a une personne, j'aimerais que ce soit cette personne qui me réponde. Donc je reprends, quel est ton nom ?

_ Bree, je m'appel Bree.

_ Et bien Bree, quel était le nom de ton créateur ?

_ Il se nommait Riley, Riley Biers.

_ Quel était le motif de la création de cet armée, continuais-je

_ La destruction du clan aux yeux jaune, continua t elle

_ Que sait tu d'autre ?, lui demandais-je

_ Que… que ce n'était pas lui derrière tout cela, mais il ne nous a jamais dit qui c'était, il disait que nos pensées n'était pas en sécurité.

_ Pourquoi est tu toujours en vie ? Lui demandais-je

_ Les Cullen ici présents m'ont… ils m'ont offert l'asile et ont offert de m'aider a m'habitué au régime du sang animal.

_ Est-ce véridique, demandais-je en me tournant vers Carlisle

_ Oui répondit-il simplement

_ Savez vous plus de choses que cette nouvelle nées ? Demandais-je en les regardant tous, faisait bien comprendre que n'importe qui pouvais répondre.

_ La personne véritable qui était derrière tout cela se nommais Victoria, répondis Ed… Cullen cuivré, oui, appelons le comme cela.

_ Vic…Victoria ? bégaillais-je lamentablement, je me repris puis demandai, qu'elle était sa raison.

Je priais pour que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre qui réponde, mais ma prière ne fut pas exaucée puisqu'il reprit :

_ Il y a de cela 102 ans nous avons été obligé de tuer son compagnons James, pour protégé mon âme-sœur, elle voulait donc se venger, mais elle est a présent en compagnie de celui qu'elle aimait, termina t-il.

Cette histoire, je la connaissais, c'était la mienne, mais pour le moment, la seule chose qui me restait à l'esprit était qu'il avait osé m'appeler son âme-sœur. Avant que la colère ne l'emporte, je rendis mon verdict :

_ Vous aurez Bree sous votre garde pendant un an. Vous lui apprendrez les quelques règles qui régissent notre monde. Elle sera sous votre responsabilité. L'année prochaine, un Volturi viendra relevez ses connaissances. De plus, père vous invite, dans un mois, donc le 12 octobre, au château, pour une réception qu'il donnera. Aucun refus ne sera accepté de la part d'Aro Volturi.

Sur ce, nous partîmes. Ils n'avaient pas découvert ma véritable identité, mais le découvriraient dans un mois. Je préférais cela plutôt que ce soit le hasard, là au moins je serais préparée. Le mois prochain, j'allais les éblouir. J'allais leurs montrer que j'avais pus me relevez et aller loin, cela, même sans leurs aide. La Bella fragile et timide, celle que l'on pouvait briser rien qu'avec des mots, n'existais plus. Je savais à présents que je comptais pour des personnes. J'étais puissante, j'étais belle, sous ma véritable apparence, si l'on croyait les pensées des vampires mal. J'avais dans me vie tout ce que l'on pouvait espérer.

J'avais une famille, de l'argent, le pouvoir, la vie éternelle, et surtout des amis fidèles.

Certes, je ne possédais pas l'amour, et c'était d'ailleurs la seule chose qui me manquait, mais je ne désespérais pas. Cullen Cuivré n'était pas le seul vampire au monde, et dans le futur, j'en étais sûr, je trouverais mon bonheur.

Il ne voulait plus de moi ? Très bien, j'avais même déjà tournée la page. Seulement je mettais un point d'honneur à lui montrer ce qu'il avait perdus. Il allait s'en mordre les doigts. J'allais tout faire pour lui faire regretter de m'avoir abandonnée. Je le savais, dans un mois, j'allais les épatés…


	3. Chapter 3

**Représentation**

Le bal donner par père en mon honneur a lieu ce soir. Eh non, vous avez bien entendu, ou plutôt lût, enfaite ce bal est en mon honneur, et cela, je ne l'ai su qu'hier. Leur excuse, je risquais de m'enfuir pendant un mois rien que pour ne pas avoir à être présente. En même temps, ils n'ont pas tord. J'ai beau être devenue la princesse Volturi, je n'aime toujours pas être le centre d'intérêt, et je pense que je n'aimerais jamais cela. Enfin bref, Jane était partis chercher ma robe et m'avais séquestré pour que je devienne Barbie Bella. La dernière fois que vous avez lus une conversation entre Jane et moi, elle était sous mon contrôle, je la réprimandais et avais le contrôle, donc le fait d'être séquestré dois vous paraître bizarre. Laissez-moi donc éclairer votre lanterne. En dehors du palais, je suis la princesse, mon rang doit être respecté ainsi que moi-même. Hors, a l'intérieure du château, donc dans la vie de tout les jours, (hors période de combat ou le château serais assiégé) je suis juste la fille d'Aro. Donc Adieux les Princesse, ou Principessa, selon le bon vouloir des gardes, et retour aux bons vieux Bella, Isa ou Isabella. Ils savent tous qu'en présence de personnes importante, personne officiel ou déplacement, je redeviens princesse, mais dans le château, je suis certes la fille d'Aro, mais aussi leurs sœurs. Et croyez moi, ils ne se gênent pas pour me faire sentir la différence en m'envoyant ch*** quand ils en ont envie. Ils savent aussi que je déteste que l'on m'appelle princesse lorsque je suis cher moi. Bien sûr aucun d'eux n'oserais s'attaquer a moi, il y a quand même des limites. Enfin bref, tout cela pour vous expliquer comment et pourquoi j'arrive à me faire séquestrer chez moi, et avec le consentement de mon père et mes oncles. Autan vous dire qu'ils sont bien évidement du côté de Jane et Heidi concernant ma séquestration pour ma préparation au bal de ce soir.

J'avais subis une pédicure et une manucure complète, sans droit aux protestations. Mes pieds et mains avaient été vernis en gris clair, j'en déduisais donc que c'était la couleur de mon vêtement, robe de préférence, connaissant Jane. Jane me coiffais, et Heidi me maquillais, et moi, dans tout sa, j'avais le cul sur une chaise, j'étais en peignoir, et je m'engeais du chocolat en bougonnant, sa détend, le chocolat, bien entendus, pas les bougonnements.

Heidi m'avais bandé les yeux et elles m'aidaient à mettre ma robe, les sous vêtement je les avais déjà enfilé. De la dentelle noir de chez Victoria's Secret au préalablement choisie par Jane.

Enfin, elles avaient enfin fini, Libération. Heidi m'enleva mon bandeau et je vis une magnifique robe noir sur moi. C'était une robe bustier. (Voir profile). J'étais simplement sublime, et j'espérais mettre la robe en valeur comme il se fallait. Autant dire qu'elles avaient bien travaillées. Certes elles avaient fait un beau travaille mais elles m'avaient surtout mise en retard. Quand je le leurs avait fait remarquer elles m'avaient répondus qu'une femme doit savoir se faire désiré, et encore plus une princesse, dans ces circonstances. J'avais remis ma cape, celle-ci cachais mon visage lorsque je la mettais d'une manière à le faire. Nous partîmes ensuite toutes les trois vers la salle de réception, car bien sûr, elles, elles étaient déjà prêtes. Demetri m'attendais surement depuis un moment devant la salle. Il se conduisit devant mon père et mes oncles, s'inclinât puis se recula. Père descendis de son « estrade » puis se mit a mes côtés. Il dit d'une vois forte.

_P.O.V EDWARD_

Ma famille avait été conviée pour ne pas dire forcé à aller à ce bal que donnais les Volturi tout comme la centaine de Vampires ci-présents. Ils constituaient les plus grands chefs de clan, et ceux qui devaient diffuser comment était la précieuse et mystérieuse principessa. Cette petite blonde écervelé nous l'avais dit il y a de cela un mois. Elle se croyait au-dessus de tout le monde car elles étaient soi-disant la fille d'Aro. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est qu'Aro n'avais jamais été un enfant de cœur et qu'elle se faisait surement manipuler, même si il n'y pensait pas en ce moment même, je savais que cela ne pouvais être que cela.

Ah, ma Bella l'aurait évincé avec sa beauté naturelle. Quel triste sort que le mien, condamné à vivre l'éternité alors que celle qui faisait renaître et battre mon cœur n'est plus. La principessa, entra au bras de Demetri qui l'accompagna devant Aro avant de se retirer en faisant une révérence. Aro descendit de l'estrade, se place au bras de sa « fille » puis dit avec sourire et un italien parfait :

_ vi presento la sola e unica principessa dei Volturi, mia figlia, Isabella Marie Volturi.

(Je vous présente la seule et unique princesse des Volturi, ma fille, Isabella Marie Volturi)

Je ne pouvais croire ce que je venais d'entendre. Elle abaissa sa cape et nous regarda, moi principalement, l'air de dire « Ah celle là tu t'y attendais pas » et non, croyez moi, je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas. Celle que j'avais traitée de blonde écervelé n'était autre que Bella. L'amour de ma vie se tenait devant moi, en cher et en os. Elle était vivante, enfin si l'on peut dire cela. De plus, elle était magnifique dans sa robe. La fille que j'avais abandonné il y a de cela plus de 100 ans était désormais une Volturi, et pas des moindres, puisqu'elle en était la princesse.

Une chose est sûr, je n'étais pas le seul à voir été surpris, si l'on en croyait ma famille

_« Princesse, non mais je n'y crois pas, en plus d'être vampire, elle en est la princesse. Elle qui voulais tant être transformé, elle avait tiré me gros lot. Finalement j'avais raison, elle ne faisait pas tout cela pour Edward. »_ Pensais Rosalie.

_« La frangine ! Elle me manquait, elle est vivante. J'espère qu'elle ne nous en veut pas trop. Elle est magnifique. Par contre je sens que sa ne vas pas plaire a Rose, mais alors pas du tout. Quoique je pourrais lui faire passer ses nerfs en… » _Emmet, ou l'art de mettre les pieds dans le plat. J'arrêtais là pour Emmet, peu désireux de connaître la suite.

_« Elle est vivante, peut-être que cela apaiseras ma famille. Isabella sera ou une rédemption, ou un cauchemar. »_ Commentait Jasper.

_« Ma meilleur amie est en vie, c'est un bonheur. Seulement c'est bizarre, je ne vois pas son future, avant je le voyais. Tu vois je te l'avais dit, dans tout les cas elle finissait vampire. Nous n'aurions jamais dus partir Edward. J'espère pour ton matricule qu'elle ne m'en veut pas Edward. Je suis idiote, même moi je m'en serais voulus, comment puis-je me prétendre son amie à présent. » _J'arrêtais làpour Alice car sinon je finirais dépressif avant la fin de la soirée, bien que je n'en étais pas bien loin.

_« Ma fille, en vie, qu'elle joie. Elle qui avais embaumé le cœur de mon fils de joie, pourrait-elle le refaire ou est-ce trop tard. Bella est magnifique, et ce n'a jamais été autrement. Je suis si heureuse de l'avoir retrouvé, mais nous pardonnera t- elle ?_ Se demandais Esmée.

Mais se fus les pensées de Carlisle qui m'attirèrent le plus, car passer l'ébahissement et la joie d'avoir retrouvées ma Bella… Pourrais-je encore un jour l'appeler ainsi ? Je disais que Carlisle se posais une question tout à fait pertinente :

« La jeune femme Blonde d'il y a un moi et elles ont la même odeur, seulement ce sont deux personnes différentes. De plus si c'est Bella la principessa, pourquoi Jane obéissait-elle à l'autre ? Ce pourrait-il que ce soit le don d'Isabella ? C'est une question à creusé.

Mon attention revint sur ma douce lorsqu'Aro lui proposa une dance et qu'elle accepta.

_POV BELLA_

Leurs visages et leurs pensées étaient exactement ce que j'avais voulus. Leurs esprits n'étaient que confusion et doute. A part peut-être celui d'Emmet qui m'avais fais sourire, lui au moins, dans toute circonstances, il est et sera toujours le même.

Père me proposa une dance et j'acceptais avec plaisir. S'ils pensent que la surprise est passée, ils se mettent les doigts dans le nez, enfin, c'est une expression, par ce que vous imaginez Carlisle dans cette position ? Non franchement, je ne préfère pas. Une valse commença. Nous étions au milieu des personnes. Je décidai de faire effet. Alors que nous continuions à danser, nous nous élevâmes dans les aires. Nous étions à présent carrément au dessus de nos invités. Les surprendre, voilà ce que je voulais et qui plaisais énormément à Aro.

La chanson se finis et nous descendirent lentement vers la scène sous les applaudissements de nos invités. La soirée se passa assez bien. J'acceptais de danser une fois avec chaque chef de clan, tout cela pour faire plaisir a oncle Caïus. J'avais aussi la vague impression que je devais servir de taupe pour savoir si tout irait pour le mieux pour nous. Mais cela, je le faisais touts les jours grâce au don de voyance don je m'étais inspiré d'Alice. Seulement le miens avais quelques aménagement. J'avais mis en place un service de tris, c'était comme dans une boite e-mail. En spam toutes les visions inutile tels que quels affaires allions nous traité demain. Cela c'est les rois qui s'en chargeaient, jouer au juge et a l'avocat, très peu pour moi. Les visions importantes tels que le château vas se faire attaqué demain midi arrivais sans contrôle et je pouvais aussi choisir de provoquer une vision. Donc tout allais bien.

Carlisle vint me proposé une danse et j'acceptais. Je ne pouvais le lui refuser, il était le chef du plus grand clan après les Volturi. En plus, cela ne me dérangeais pas :

_ Bonjour Bella, cela me fais plaisir de te revoir… en vie, commence t il.

_ Au plus absurde que cela puisse paraître, cela me fais aussi plaisir de vous revoir.

_ Est-ce la vérité ? demande t il ?

_ La pure et stricte vérité, sachez que je ne vous en veux pas, vous n'avez fait que suivre votre fils, j'aurais fait de même, si j'ais un seul reproche à vous faire, ce serais que vous êtes partis sans aucun mots, sans aucun au revoir, et cela m'a beaucoup blessé de la part d'Alice, je dois l'avouer, lui dis mentalement.

_ Com…comment fais-tu ? Me demanda t il ?

_ Je pense avoir le temps de vous l'expliquer plus tard, dis-je, enfin, si vous restez un peu plus longtemps parmi nous, les Volturi.

_ Crois moi, aucun de nous de voudra repartir de si tôt, me répond-il dans un sourire.

La musique se termina sur ces paroles et il dit en faisant la révérence :

_ Ce fut un plaisir

_ Moi de même, lui répondis-je en faisant la révérence féminine.

Demetri se présenta face a moi et je lui accordai bien évidement une danse.

_ Si è abbagliante (tu es magnifique)

_ Grazie (merci)

* * *

**la suite samedi prochain, aller laisser moi des review.**

**information: Harry fais une petite apparition au prochain chapitre mais une plus grande au suivant alors encore un peu de patiente.**


	4. Chapter 4

**aller, je sais, un jour de retard, mais je suis en pleine formation BAFA pour ma deuxième semaine de vacances, et j'avoue que cela me crève.**

**je n'ai pus poster que par ce que j'ai déjà quelques chapitres d'avances qu'il est encore possible de modifié si vous avez des idée pour la suite, je les écouterais et vous dirais si je les prends, et pourquoi.**

**aller, j'arrête de vous embêter avec mes histoires, et je vous laisse lire. rendez-vous en bas ;-D**

* * *

_Explication_

Il faut avouer que depuis mon arrivée à Volterra, j'étais très proche de Demetri. Nous étions sortis ensemble pendant 15 ans, mais nous avions été obligés de voir que l'on ne se complétait pas. Il était tout de même resté mon meilleur ami, mon confident. C'était avec lui que j'avais perdu ma virginité, et il avait été merveilleux, mais maintenant, il n'était plus que mon frère, c'était d'ailleurs assez bizarre de ce dire qu'on avait couché avec son frère, enfin bref. Il avait trouvé, son âme-sœur, lui. Un énorme sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

_ Arresto (Arrête)

_ così che cosa ? (Quoi donc)

_ Non mi prendere per una idiota Demetri so quello che stai facendo

(Ne me prend pas pour une idiote Demetri, je sais ce que tu fais)

Il me fit un immense sourire alors que la musique prenait fin. Enfaite il se foutait royalement de moi :

_ È stato un piacere principessa (se fus un plaisir princesse)

_ Bene (de même) lui répondis-je

Vous n'avez surement pas tout compris, je vais donc vous expliquer.

Mon chère meilleur ami se faisait un plaisir de se remémorer nos derniers ébats, qui datent quand même de 15 ans, fichu mémoire vampirique. Si Edward ne m'aimais plus, je pouvais quand même comprendre qu'il n'avait pas envie de connaître ma vie privée.

A la fin de la soirée, je rejoignis mes appartements, et me mis à jouer sur mon violon L'ave maria, un morceau que j'affectionnais beaucoup. Il me permettait de m'évader.

A la fin du morceau je vis Alice sur le pas de ma porte :

_ Tu joue merveilleusement bien, me dit-elle.

_ Merci, mais j'imagine que tu n'es pas venue me parler de ma façons de jouer, lui dis-je en rangeant mon instrument dans son étui.

_ Faut-il une raison pour venir voir sa meilleure amie ?, me demanda-t-elle en referment la porte derrière elle

_ Une meilleure amie disparait-elle du jour au lendemain sans laisser de trace ?, lui demandais-je en retour

_ Bella je suis désoler mais je n'ai pas eu le choix, continua elle

_ Alice, ce n'est pas vraiment le fait que tu sois partie qui m'énerve, tu as choisi de suivre ta famille, et a ta place, j'en aurais fait de même, mais moi, je t'aurais au moins dit au revoir, je t'aurais dit que tu avais compté comme une sœur pour moi et que je t'aimais. Je t'ai envoyé des centaines de messages, et pas une fois tu n'as pris la peine de me répondre. Quand Victoria et Laurent sont venus, tu n'étais pas là, tu n'as rien fais pour les empêché d'attaquer, je ne comptais tellement pas pour toi que tu ne surveillais plus mon future. Alors vois-tu, j'ai des raisons de douter de la sincérité de ton amitié, lui expliquais-je.

_ Je suis désoler mais je ne pouvais pas, dit-elle un sanglot dans la voix.

_ Comment sa tu ne pouvais pas ? Demandais-je

_ Il nous l'avait interdit, continua elle

_ Edward, il nous avait interdit de prendre de tes nouvelles, de te surveiller, de prononcer ton nom, ou même de le penser. Il disait qu'entendre ton nom le faisait souffrir. Pleura-t-elle sans larmes

Une fois qu'Alice eu commencé à pleurer, elle se retrouva dans les bras de Jasper si vite que je n'avais pas pus faire le moindre mouvement pour essayer de la réconforté. Ma chambre était insonoriser, ainsi ou n'entendais pas les conversations, mais seulement les gros bruit, donc c'était pratique d'avoir un petit ami doté d'empathie.

_ Ben allez-y, rentrez tous dans ma chambre sans autorisation, je ne vous dirais rien, lançais-je a Jasper. Bon ben reste, mais par contre referme la porte, lui dis-je. Donc tu étais en train de me dire qu'Edward vous as interdit tout contacte avec moi, mes proches ou ma vie ? Continuais-je.

_ C'est un peu cela oui, répondis Jasper à la place de sa femme qui était encore entrain de pleurer.

_ J'ai bien l'impression que je vais finir par le tuer, votre frère, dis-je en sentant la rage monté en moi.

_ Cela risque de ne pas plaire à Emsé, et Bella ?

_ Mhhh

_ Merci

_ Pour ?

_ En Alaska, avec Jane, se devais être toi ? Ce ne pouvait être que toi, dit-il sûr de lui.

_ Ce n'était rien voyons, et oui c'était bien moi, mais je m'expliquerais devant out le monde, lui dis-je.

_ Et aussi je suis désoler, commença il.

_ De quoi, lui demandais-je perdu.

_ Le départ de la famille, ta douleur, ta transformation, tout cela est arrivé a cause de moi, se fustigea t-il.

_ Alors premièrement, tu vas arrêter de penser des absurdités plus grosses que ta tête. Et puis ensuite, je vais te dire une chose, après Carlisle, tu es sans doute le plus résistant au sang dans la famille. Lui répondis-je.

_ Tu le pense vraiment ? Demanda t-il

J'ignorais sa question et continua

_ Rappel moi une chose, quel est ton don ? Demandais-je

_ Tu le sais, c'est l'empathie, dit-il sceptique face à la suite de mon explication.

_ Donc tu ressens les émotions ? Continuais-je quand même.

_ Oui, mais a quoi tu joue Bella, tout cela tu le sais, dit-il.

_ Tu ressens donc aussi la soif des autres, lui expliquais-je, ce jour là, tu devais gérer la soif de 5 vampires si l'on exclu Carlisle. Ajoute à cela le fait que j'avais le sang assez envoutant, dirons-nous. Même Alice a due sortir, alors que nous étions très proches. Voilà pourquoi je dis qu'après Carlisle, tu est surement le plus résistant où au même niveau qu'Edward, cela reste a déterminé. Tu n'as rien a te reproché, n'importe qui aurais flanché bien avant toi.

_ Tu le pense vraiment ? Demanda-t-il

_ Tu te répète Jasper, et oui je le pense vraiment.

¤ _Pendant ce temps, Londres, Maison Wesley_ ¤

_ Harry, Harry hurlai Ron courant vers moi.

_ Quoi, mais arrête de hurler, lui dis-je.

_ Tu as du courrier, me répondit-il

_ Et c'est pour cela que tu crie a la mort ? Demandais-je

_ Elle vient de Dumbledore lâcha t-il comme une bombe.

_ Ron, si c'est une blague, elle n'est franchement pas drôle, lui répondis-je. Dumbledor ne vivait plus, et il le savait très bien.

_ Je t'assure que je te dis la vérité, me répondit-il

Donne, lui dis-je en prenant le paquet. Lorsque j'ouvris ce paquet, j'y découvris trois enveloppes, une destiné a une certaine Isabella Volturi, l'autre a un certain Carlisle Cullen et la dernière qui m'était destiné. Ces lettre, c'était Dumbledore qui les avaient écrite, je reconnaissais la fine écriture de mon ancien directeur, une écriture soigné et gracieuse.

Albus Perceval Wilfried Dumbledore était celui qui m'avais sauvé des Dursley et m'avais donné un meilleur endroit ou vivre, une famille, car Ron, mon meilleur ami rouquin et Hermione, la petite brune

miss-je-sais-tout étaient plus ma famille que mes amis. Je ne savais seulement pas qu'une fois encore, et ce même mort, Dumbledore allais, encore changé ma vie. Allons, lisons ensemble la lettre de Dumbledore…

* * *

**Aller, dites moi ce que vous en avez penser, toutes les avis et suggestions sont a prendre.**

**j'attends vos avis avec impatience, aller, a plus, et a la semaine prochaine ;-D**


	5. Chapter 5

Quand des révélations sont faites

_Chère Potter_

_Si vous lisez présentement ce courrier, c'est que je suis dans l'incapacité de vous annoncer ce qui va suivre de vive voix. Je sais que ce que vous lirez ensuite risque de bouleverser votre vie à jamais, mais il est à présent indispensable que vous sachiez toute la vérité. Si vous lisez ceci c'est que vous êtes à 1 mois de votre 7__eme __rentré à Poudlard, ce qui met aussi en évidence la menace du maitre des ténèbres._

_Alors voilà un fait que vous ne devez ignorez. Dans la prophétie réelle, celle que même Voldemort ne connaît point, il est fait mention de deux sauveurs, le plus jeune aura une cicatrice en forme d'éclaire pour avoir déjà vaincu le plus noir des sorciers, et la plus âgée aura défié le temps, ces deux êtres auront le même sang. Comme vous pouvez le constaté, le plus jeune n'est nul autre que vous, et la plus âgée est votre sœur aîné Isabella. Elle se fait désormais appelée Isabella Volturi après avoir jadis été Isabella Swan avant d'être Isabella Potter. Elle vit désormais à Volterra en Italie. Elle est au courant de tout, et vous expliquera le pourquoi du comment sa vie a été ainsi caché. Elle vous expliquera aussi en quoi elle a bravé le temps. Vous vous devez Harry, de la retrouver et de la ralliée a votre cause, pour votre survie, mais aussi pour celle du monde magique. Son aide vous sera indispensable. Celle des Cullen le sera tout autant. Carlisle Cullen est un ami proche, il vous aidera sans doute. Avec ce courrier est disposer deux autres lettres destiné a Isabella et Carlisle. Une fois que vous aurez trouvé votre sœur, donner lui la lettre a son nom, elle vous aidera à trouver les Cullen. Je suis désoler d'avoir du vous l'apprendre de cette manière jeune Potter. _

_Ps : vous reconnaîtrez tout les Volturi à leur longue cape noire_

_Avec toute mon affection._

_Albus Perceval Wilfried Dumbledore._

Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux, ce vieux fou m'aura tout fais. J'avais une sœur, une sœur, rien que cela.

Ron allais finir par me casser les oreilles, et Hermione ne faisais rien pour l'arrêté, elle faisait de même_._ Elle était arrivée peu de temps après que j'aie commencé à lire. Je m'étais écroulé sur le canapé, incapable de prononcé le moindre mot et leurs avaient donné la lettre.

Je pense que l'on devait tous avoir la même tête, celle d'un poisson hors de l'eau.

_ Bon bien je vais prendre les billets d'avions, dit Hermione.

_ Les billet ? Comment cela les billets

_ Tu ne pense tout de même pas partir sans nous.

_ Mionne, je ne sais même pas dans quoi je m'embarque encore

_ Raison de plus, tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi Ron ?

_ Italie, sa doit vraiment être magnifique, dit il pour me faire enrager.

_P.O.V Bella_

_ Que veux-tu Edward, dis-je alors que je rentrais de la chasse. Il me suivait depuis au moins une heure et cela commençais réellement a m'agacer.

_ Je voudrais te parler, répondit-il en sortant de l'ombre

_ Et c'est pour cela que tu me suis depuis une heure ? Si ce n'était pas toi, je n'aurais pas pus chasser.

_ Ma Bella je suis désolé de t'avoir infligé tout cela.

_ Je ne veux pas de ta pitié Edward

_ Cela n'en est pas, je t'aime et je voulais juste que tu le sache

_ Comment peux –tu me dire cela alors que tu m'as quitté pour l'inverse

_ était-tu sourde toutes les fois où je t'ai juré mon amour ? Ce soir là, j'ai pensées que je devrais argumenter. Pourtant tu m'as cru si rapidement. Tous ces mensonges, tu les as crus si rapidement, alors qu'ils m'écorchaient le cœur et la langue a chaque fois que j'ouvrais la bouche. Tout cela pour te protéger, tu parle, je t'ai abandonné pour t'éloigné de mon monde pourris, mais tu y as replongé aussitôt, et je n'étais pas là pour toi. Pour tout cela, je te demande pardon, mais tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de t'aimer, je t'aime et cela tu n'y changeras rien.

_ Tu veux savoir pourquoi je t'ai cru, et bien tout simplement par ce que je ne voyais pas pourquoi tu restais avec moi. Oui tu m'as dit des millions de fois que tu n'aimais que moi, seulement moi, j'essayais de te croire, et j'y avais réussi. Seulement je ne voyais pas pourquoi un être merveilleux comme toit m'avait choisi moi, simple humaine. Toi tu avais l'éternité devant toi. Tu étais sublime, d'une beauté incomparable. Tu jouais d'une manière indescriptible pour en rajouter plus. Pour moi Edward, tu étais la perfection, et je n'étais qu'une tache sur ce tableau. Il te suffisait j'en suis sûr de te baisser pour ramasser nombre de beaucoup plus belle vampire que pauvre humaine que j'étais. Donc oui je t'ai cru, et oui cela a été facile.

_ Mais je n'ai jamais cessé et ne cesserais jamais de t'aimer ma Bella.

_ Je ne suis plus et ne serais jamais plus ta Bella Edward, tu veux savoir l'enfer que j'ai vécu a ton départ ? Je t'aimais Edward, mais tu m'as trop faite souffrir, j'étais une loque, un zombie, et si Jake n'avais rien fais, j'aurais finis mes jours dans un asile. Charlie n'en pouvais plus, je lui ai fait vivre un enfer. Edward, je ne dis pas qu'un jour je ne te pardonnerais pas, mais une chose est sûr, rien ne sera plus pareille entre nous. Pour le moment je ne peux que faire comme si nous étions des connaissances, et cela car je ne veux provoquer aucune distance entre toi et ta famille que j'ai encore envie de côtoyer. D'ailleurs, ne t'avise plus jamais de leurs interdire de me voir, sinon, et je suis très sérieuse, Esmé conteras un membre de moins dans sa famille.

_ Je t'attendrais, j'attendrais ton pardon, à chaque fois que tu te retourneras, je serais là, à t'attendre, derrière toi. Ti amo con tutta la mia anima (Je t'aime de toute mon âme).

Cet homme allait me perdre. Car malgré ce que je venais de lui dire, je l'aimais toujours. Ces cent ans n'avaient rien entaché à mon amour. J'ai pensé qu'en trouvant quelqu'un d'autre, ce sentiment disparaitrais, mais mon expérience avec Demetri m'avais prouvé que cela n'avais fais que les enfouir au fond de mon cœur, et les revoir avais réveillé ce sentiment. Seulement il était hors de question que je le pardonne, j'avais trop souffert pour cela.

Nous rentrâmes au château et j'expliquai tout mon histoire et mes pouvoirs à ceux que je considérais autrefois comme ma famille et actuellement comme mes amis

P.O.V Harry

Nous venions d'arriver à Volterra. Nous avion dit à Molly que nous allions chez Sirius pendant une semaine, j'espère que cela allais suffire.

Nous étions rentrés dans un petit hôtel et avion vue un homme avec une cape noir. Je m'approchai et demandais :

_ buongiorno

Il me jaugea du regard puis répondis :

_ buongiorno signore

_ Parli inglese?

J'avais intérêt à ce qu'il parle anglais, sinon nous étions dans la m***e

_ Oui, que puis-je pour vous ?

_ Nous cherchons une femme, elle s'appelle Isabella Volturi

Il s'approcha dangereusement de moi et dis d'un ton qui me fit froid dans le dos :

_ Que voulez-vous a la princesse

_ Seulement lui parler

Alors comme sa ma sœur était une princesse, rien que cela, et bien on pourra dire qu'elle au moins a eu une belle vie.

_ Suivez moi, nous dit-il

_ Ce mec me fait carrément flipper, me murmura Hermione

_ T'es pas la seule Mionne, répondis sur le même ton Ron

Pour ma par, je préférais rester silencieux et ne rien dévoiler de ma pensée, ce mec ne me disais rien qui vaille.

Il nous emmena devant un gigantesque château. Il dit en entrant :

_ Felix andare a prendere me la principessa (Felix, vas me chercher la principessa.)

Ledit Felix fit un signe de tête puis partis.

Nous prîmes un ascenseur, et il nous conduisit dans une grande salle.

Quelque seconde après, un femme entra et dit à notre guide

_ Demetri, je t'ai déjà dit que lorsque tu as quelque chose à me dire, de venir me le dire toi-même, et puis que font des humain dans le salon de mes appartement.

Des humains ? Cela sous entendais qu'il n'en était pas, ce qui ne m'étonnais guerre, car en les voyant, on pouvait sentir quelque chose d'effrayant, c'était comme si ma conscience me disais de fuie, et si ce n'était pas par ce que je faisais confiance a Dumbledore, je ne serais déjà plus là. Mais dans quoi est-ce que Dumbledore nous avais encore fourré.

N'empêche, sœur ou pas, je dois avouer qu'elle est magnifique dans son slim noir cuir, son bustier bleu électrique, sa veste blanche et ses escarpins blancs.

_P.O.V BELLA_

Il en avait du culot, faire Felix venir me chercher alors que je réglais ces fichus papiers administratifs. Il savait en plus très bien que si je ne finissais pas cela, j'allais me faire passer un sacré savon par oncle Marcus qui aimaient que tout soit en ordre et en règle. En plus, il savait que j'avais une sainte horreur des intermédiaires, s'il voulait me parler, il n'avait qu'a venir me voir lui-même rhaaaaaa, je suis sûr qu'il adorait me mettre en rogne celui là.

_ Voyons voyons voyons Bella, aurait- tu préféré que je laisse nos invités seul dans le château ?

_ Mais qui sont-il déjà ?, tu sais très bien que j'ai des tonnes de boulot, je n'aie pas le temps pour tes enfantillages mon chère amis.

_ Principessa, ces jeunes gens disent te connaître, ils veulent te parler, et je serais d'ailleurs curieux de savoir ce que des humains connaissent à notre monde. En tout cas, je te laisse gérer, mais s'ils sont indésirables, tu sais ou me trouver Bellissima.

Et il partit comme cela.

Je me tournai vers mes invités surpris et reconnus leurs tenues.

_ Assoyez-vous leurs dis-je. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps devant moi. Je pense que vous venez de la part de Dumbledore, alors que me veux encore ce vieux fou ? Dis-je en m'asseyant moi-même en face d'eux.

_ Bonjour, je suis Harry Potter, voici Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger, nous venons en effet de la part d'Albus Dumbledore. Il est mort il y a de cela quelques temps. Cependant, il y a quelques jours j'ai reçus une lettre de sa part qui me dit que vous pouvez m'aidez à répondre aux questions que je me pose. Il y avait en plus une lettre pour vous.

Je pris l'enveloppe, l'ouvris et lus en quelques seconde se qui y était écrit.


	6. Chapter 6

**je vous laisse lire tranquillement, mais retrouver moi en bas, j'ai des truc a annoncé.**

**aller, bonne lecture, et a tout de suite ;-D**

* * *

**Tout s'explique**

_Cher Isabella Marie Potter Swan Volturi_

_Si vous lisez ceci, c'est qu'il est pour vous temps de rejoindre Poudlard pour aider votre jeune frère. Normalement, c'est lui qui est venu vous porter cette lettre. Vous le reconnaitrez à coup sûr, il porte une cicatrice en forme d'éclaire sur son front. Vous devrez tout lui expliquer, le conseiller, le protéger et l'aider. Nous en avion discutez Isabella, et je vous demande maintenant, pour la survie du monde magique de revenir dans votre monde d'origine. Isabella, il en va de votre survie à tout les deux. Je compte sur vous. Encore un point, Isabella. Vous aurez besoins de l'aide Carlisle Cullen et sa famille. C'est un vampire, tout comme vous. Harry possède une lettre destiné à mon ancien ami. Leur aide vous sera indispensable. Nous avons tous besoins de vous cher enfant, je compte sur vous._

_Amicalement Albus Perceval Wilfried Dumbledore._

Voila ce que disais la lettre. Les points me concernant, j'étais déjà au courant, mais pourquoi il fallait que j'implique les Cullen là dedans ?

Je me levais et alla vérifier les dires du professeur. En me voyant, le rouquin et le brun eurent un mouvement de recul, mais je m'en contrefichais. J'avais quelque chose à vérifié. Je soulevais la tignasse de Ron, si mes souvenirs sont, et je sais qu'ils le sont, bon. Aucune cicatrice, ce n'est pas lui. Je fis de même avec Harry, et y vit effectivement une cicatrice, c'était donc lui. Je soupirai un bon coup et appelais Demetri.

_ Dem, ramène tes fesses, dis-je le plus normalement possible.

_ cosa succede mia principessa (qu'est ce qui se passe ma princesse)

_ Vas me chercher tous les Cullen et ramène les moi ici, et en douceur ok

_ Si

Je me tournai vers mes pseudo invités et commença :

_ Je suis bien Isabella, et les Cullen, les voici, dis-je alors qu'ils venaient d'arriver.

_ Demetri, referme la porte, et que je ne sois déranger sous aucun prétexte.

_ Bien

Et il partit. Je fis un rond avec mes mains et dit :

_ Voilà, maintenant, la salle est insonorisée.

_ Bella, peux-tu nous expliquer ce qui ce passe ?

_ Bien sûr, mais je vais avant tout faire les présentations. Voici Carlisle Cullen, et sa femme Esmée. Ensuite leurs enfants, Alice, mariée à Jasper, Emmet marié a Rosalie et Edward. Ensuite, voici Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley. Mais avant tout, vous devriez lire cette lettre de Dumbledore.

Harry lui tendis la lettre.

_P.O.V HARRY_

Cette fille était censée être ma sœur ? Elle était tout mon opposé. Elle donnait des ordres, commandais, tout mon contraire. Et puis elle est censée être plus âgés que moi, alors comment ce fait-il qu'on dirait qu'elle le même âge que moi. Cette histoire ne plaisait définitivement pas. De plus, pourquoi une femme censé connaître son frère depuis seulement quelques minutes agit-elle comme si ce n'était qu'une personne de plus dont il faudrait s'occuper plus tard.

Dumbledor ne devais pas avoir écrit bien des choses sûr ces lettre, car il ne faisait tous que la survoler. Toute la famille

_P.O.V EDWARD_

Voici ce que disait cette lettre :

_Cher amis_

_Si tu lis ceci, c'est que malheureusement, je ne suis plus. Si je suis mort, c'est que j'ai laissé le jeune Harry Potter seul. Cet enfant, avec sa sœur, sont les seuls espoirs du monde magique, et avec lui, celui des moldu, ou des humains, si tu préfère, donc de votre monde. Je t'avais jadis parlé du mage noir, et bien il est de retour, et plus puissant que jamais. Une prophétie dit qu'une famille aux yeux d'or comportant 7 membres, viendrais en aide aux sauveurs. Ces deux personnes auront besoins de l'aide de ta famille, alors je te le demande comme une faveur, mon amis, aide les. Tes enfants, d'après mes recherches, ainsi que ta femme et toi, toute ta famille, vous possédez tous de la magie en vous, vous êtes tous des nées sorciers. Enfin, Isabella vous expliquera tout. Si tu l'accepte, je t'en serais intimement reconnaissant, sinon, le monde est perdu. Amicalement_

_Albus Perceval Wilfried Dumbledore, ton vieil ami._

_P.O.V BELLA_

_ Je crois qu'il est temps que je passe aux explications. Mais tout d'abord, que tout le monde connaisse la vérité. Les Cullen, ainsi que moi-même, et tous les habitants de ce château, sont des vampires.

Rosalie essaya de charger, mais fus retenue par Emmet et Jasper.

_ Comment peux-tu dévoiler ainsi notre secret, Hurla telle. Tu ne connais pas les règles ? Que vont dire les Volturi ?

_ Calme toi, hurlais-je à mon tour. Je te rappel que je suis la princesse des Volturi, donc oui je connais les lois, et je sais ce que je fais. Notre loi est de ne jamais dévoiler notre secret aux humains, seulement, ils ne sont pas humains.

_ Bells, ont entends leurs cœur, et leurs sang circuler, alors que veux tu donc qu'ils soient. Ajouta Emmet, imperturbable.

Il me fit néanmoins sourire, il ne changerait jamais celui là, et c'est ce qui me plaisais.

_ Attendez deux minutes, vous nous annoncez que vous êtes des vampires et vous discutez comme si de rien n'était, par Merlin, je suis tombé chez les fou? nous demanda Hermione

_ S'il vous plaît, si vous voulez bien on fera les démonstrations plus tard.

_ Non, elle a raison, vous vous occupez a peine de nous et vous nous annoncez cela comme sa. Qui nous dit que vous n'êtes pas dangereux pour nous. Ajouta Ronald

_ Premièrement, je fais tout ce que je peux pour contentez tout le monde, mais je ne suis pas Wonder-women, secondement, vous n'êtes pas en danger avec nous. Comment je le sais, par ce que Dumbledore ne vous aurais jamais mis en danger n'est-ce pas Ronald ? De plus, cher Ronald, si l'un de nous vous voulais du mal, vous ne seriez déjà plus en vie, et cela malgré votre statut.

_ Elle n'a pas tout a fait tord, dit pour la première fois Harry.

Je me demandais bien ce qui pouvait lui passer par la tête à mon frère. Mon frère, frère de sang, cela fais bizarre.

_ Harry, dit Hermione sur un ton consterné

_ Je fais confiance à Dumbledore, lui répondis Harry.

_ Merci, et dernièrement, si l'on pouvait me laisser terminer sans m'interrompre, cela serais bienvenue.

_ Alors, repris-je alors que j'avais regardé chacun d'eux, Ces jeunes gens, sont en quelque sorte humain, mais ils ne le sont pas totalement non plus. Ce sont des sorciers.

Ils firent ensuite des démontrassions. Alice leva le canapé ou ils étaient assit, et Harry fit léviter le vase poser sur la table avec sa baguette.

_ Venons en au fait, mon nom complet. Je me nomme Isabella Marie Potter Swan Volturi.

_ Potter comme dans Harry Potter ? demanda Jasper.

_ Oui, je suis la sœur d'Harry, de deux ans son ainé.

_ Mais Bella, tu as 119 ans

_ Je sais Alice, mais il se trouve que le temps ne se déroule pas pareillement du monde magique au monde mold… humains. 1 an sorcier équivaux à 10 ans humains. J'ai fais mes classes dans un internat a l'école de Salem, qui se trouve dans le monde humain. Je les aie fait il doit y avoir 45 ans. Bref, je suis vampire, et je suis sorcière. De mon statu de vampire, j'ai défié le temps. Mais je suis surtout la seconde moitié qui pourra tuer Voldemort.

S'en suivis plusieurs explications pour définir et décrire les vampires et les sorciers. Puis pour décrire Voldemort.

_ Dumbledore m'a annoncer que j'avais des pouvoir et qui j'étais réellement quand je venais d'avoir 49 ans. Autant vous dire que j'étais sur cul. Il est ensuite devenu mon mentor, l'homme que je voulais être capable d'égaler. C'était un vieux fou, mais il était plein d'attention pour ses élèves, et pour tout le monde, et pour cela, je l'admirais. C'était un homme merveilleux. Avant de partir, il y a de cela 15 ans, il m'a donné des directives. Il a dit que si il devait mourir avant la fin du mage noir, et la fin des études en sorcellerie d'Harry, je me devais d'aidé mon frère. Il m'a acheté une maison proche d'une certaine famille, les Weasley. A seulement 1 km, m'avait-il dit. Il a dit que des elfes de maison nous attendraient là bas, moi, et une famille qui nous serait d'une utilité vitale. Il m'a aussi dit qu'il avait laissé des directives au professeur Mc Gonagal, et qu'elle nous aiderait. Il m'a fait promettre qu'en un mois je serais capable de relire touts les manuels scolaires de Poudlard, et d'initier ainsi cette famille au même niveau que moi, étant des vampires, cela ne devrais pas être trop dur, c'est ce qu'il racontait. Si cette famille acceptait de nous aidé, ils devraient entrer à Poudlard eux aussi. La mère aiderait Mme Pomfresh, ou Pompom, comme il aimait l'appeler. Le père, lui, serais professeur d'étude des moldu. Il disait que comme il avait vécu de longue année, cela ne lui serait pas difficile. Enfin, leurs 5 enfants iraient en classe, comme tout élève de dernière année, et agiraient normalement. Le but de ceci était de nous conseiller dans nos choix, et nous protéger en cas d'attaque. Voilà son plan, achevais-je. Moi, je l'accepte, et je repartirais avec eux dans trois jours, le temps de tout mettre en ordre au château, mais libre a vous de décider si vous nous accompagné.

_ Je viendrais, dis Edward. Il est hors de question que je te laisse partir seule.

Il fit un tour de tête, et revint sur moi :

_ Nous seront tous présents.

Je ne pus que lui sourire en retour…

* * *

premièrement, on ne se refait pas, donc je tien a vous demander de laisser une review pour dire ce que vous avez penser de mon chapitre ;-)

secondement, une personne aviser m'a fait remarquer que je n'avais pas donner d'information sur le post de mes chapitre, je vais donc y remédier. Je posterais les chapitre, comme pour les autres fictions que j'ai écrite, c'est a dire a peu près toutes les semaine, toutes les deux semaines si j'ai un empêchement. Vous verrez donc la sortie de chaque chapitre Samedi, si je suis en avance, Dimanche normalement, ou lundi si je suis vraiment trop en retard. J'essaierais de respecter ces délai, mais ne me visez pas a la mitraillette si jamais j'ai du retard please.

Enfin je vous remercie de me soutenir comme cela, 5 chapitre et déjà 48 review, je n'avais jamais eu autant de review en aussi peu de temps (chapitre) alors merci encore.

alors a la semaine prochaine, bye bsx.


	7. Chapter 7

**Et oui, c'est encore moi, et je vous poste un autre chapitre.**

Guest: merci si tu trouve que je construit bien mon histoire et que j'arrive donc bien a combiner Hp et Twilight, c'est mon but. La suite est bien apparus Samedi, comme quoi j'écoute mes lecteurs, mdr. Aller, bonne lecture.

lilie69: Quand j'ai relus, j'ai effectivement remarquer que bella avait un nom plus long que Dumebledore, comme quoi tout arraive dans la vie, mdr. Voici la suite, et encore merci de ma lire

**Merci encore a tout mes fidèles lecteurs, j'espère que le chapitre vas vous plaire, a la semaine prochaine, bsx bye.**

**ps: les review seront toujours les bienvenus.**

* * *

**D'un monde à un autre**

Nous étions maintenant devant cette fameuse maison, ou villa serais plus exacte.

J'avais tout remis en ordre dans les archives, ce que j'étais en train de faire avant que Demetri n'arrive, et j'avais prévenu les rois que je m'absenterais pour une durée de 10 ans, voir peut-être 15, mais que je viendrais quand même leurs rendre visite. La séparation avait été dure, surtout avec mère, père, mes oncles, mes tantes, et Alec, Jane, Heidi et Demetri, une chose était sûr, ils allaient me manquer.

Bref, cette maison était somptueuse, et elle était bien a 1 km d'une autre maison, celle des Weasley. Bien, aujourd'hui commençais l'apprentissage des Cullen envers le monde sorcier.

Les Cullen avaient tout appris en une semaine, et étaient maintenant grâce à moi, des sorciers accomplis.

Ils avaient donc au moins 3 semaines pour tout connaître du monde magique.

J'allais appeler chez les Weasley pour parler à Harry quand on sonna à la porte. Il y a de cela 4 jours, c'est-à-dire pile au début de la deuxième semaine, nous avions rencontrés les Weasley, des gens charment. Esmée avais beaucoup sympathisé avec Molly, qui était aussi douce qu'elle. Emmet, Jasper et les jumeaux s'entendais a mon avis trop bien, et avec Emmet dans le lot, cela ne me disais rien qui vaille. Hermione qui au départ était méfiante avec moi, était devenue une véritable amie pour moi. Ginnie, s'était faite attaquer par Alice, mais avais finalement survécu, elle aussi aimant le shopping. Carlisle avais bien accroché avec Mr Weasley, et ils parlaient de la vie du docteur, enfin professeur, à présent dans le monde moldu, et de celui de Mr Weasley, travaillant au ministère de la magie. Rosalie discutais avec Ron, et croyez-le ou non, ils s'entendaient bien, et le même phénomène se passa avec Edward et mon jeune frère. Notre nature, il n'y avait à présent que Mme Mc Gonagal qui la connaissait ainsi que les trois mousquetaires, surnom donné par Emmet à Harry, Ron et Hermione lorsqu'il avait appris tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé. Le professeur Mc Gonagal avait été avertis par lettre envoyer par Hiboux et j'avais protégé les envoie, de tel que seul un Potter de sang ou la personne destiné ne puisse ouvrir cette lettre. Avec tout cela, je n'avais toujours pas discuté avec mon frère, et j'allais devoir le faire.

Donc revenons au présent.

J'allais ouvrir la porte :

_ Harry, j'allais justement t'appeler

_ Euh, He bien me voila

_ Eh nous on compte pour du beurre ?

_ Mais non Ron, mais allez y entrez salut Mione

_ Salut Isa.

Ils ne voulaient pas m'appeler Bella, cela leurs rappelais une certaine Belatrix Lestrange.

_ Je voulais leurs montrer les animagus, vous voulez bien vous joindre à moi. D'ailleurs, ils sont déclarés ? Vous les avez déjà je suppose ?

_ Minute, oui nous les avons, et non ils ne sont pas déclarer, et toi. Demanda Ron

_ Pareil.

Je convoquai tout le monde dans le jardin, et après avoir mis une protection anti œil indiscret, j'expliquai ce qu'était un animagus :

_ Vous connaissez presque tout du monde magique, allant des formules au Quidditch. Il ne vous reste plus qu'à connaître votre animagus. Un animagus est un sorcier ayant la capacité de se métamorphoser à volonté en l'animal qui convient le mieux à sa personnalité, mais il ne peut pas savoir la forme qu'il prendra avant la fin de son apprentissage. Apprendre à être animagus est très difficile et nécessite plusieurs années d'apprentissage. C'est pour cette raison que le ministère de la magie surveille de très près ceux qui veulent le devenir. Comme vous le devinez, moi j'ai eu le temps de trouver mon animagus, mais la menace planant, je ne l'ai jamais déclaré, surtout depuis que je sais que Voldemort a mi mains basse sur presque tout le ministère. Seulement, si je devine biens, Harry, Ron et Hermione ont dû grandir et apprendre plus vite. Bien sûr, avant la fin du moi, vous allez tous devoir connaître vous aussi votre animagus, mais avant, je vais vous faire une petite démonstration. Mais avant tout, Emmet, aucun commentaire

Sur une table était posé des vêtements de rechanges. Je m'éloignais un peu du groupe, et me métamorphosa en une louve brune. Je regardai les Cullen, et m'approcha. J'avais pourtant précisé aucun commentaire, mais c'était sans compter sur Emmet :

_ Elle a passé trop de temps avec les chien, et voilà ce que ça à donner, c'est de notre faute, au désespoir.

**Je me demande si cela dérangerais Esmée de compter un membre de moins dans sa famille, pensais-je en grognant**.

Edward se retourna immédiatement vers moi

**Tu m'entends ? Demandais-je**

_ Oui, répondis Edward a voix haute

**C'est curieux, mais en attendant, dit à ton frère qu'il ne paie rien pour attendre.**

_ Je n'y manquerais pas, dit Edward

_ Ça y est, je savais qu'un jour sa allais arriver, il parle tout seul, c'est à cause d'entendre trop de voix, cela l'a déglingué.

_ Non triple buse, je parlais avec Bella, d'ailleurs elle te fait dire que tu ne paies rien pour attendre.

_ C'est étonnant, tu l'entends quand elle est transformée ? Curieux, ajouta Carlisle

Je revins dans le jardin habillé d'une robe bustier grise style retro m'arrivant au-dessus du genou, et une veste noire manche ¾.

Comme l'idiote que j'étais, j'avais oublié qu'en se retransformant, je retrouvais des vêtements adéquate. Comme l'avais dit Emmet, j'avais surement dus passer trop de temps avec la meute, mais cela, je ne lui avouerais jamais.

Hermione s'était transformé en un chat blanc aux pattes brunes, Ron en renard, et Harry en cerf.

Allez le croire ou non, ils découvrirent tous leurs animagus en moins d'une heure, de quoi vous mettre la rage. Enfin il faut avouer que j'avais fait pareil, surement une aide dus au fait d'être vampire.

Emmet : Ours

Bizarrement, cela ne m'a pas tellement étonné, par contre cela nous as bien fais rire

Carlisle, lui était un léopard noir et blanc, un léopard des neiges, en plus.

Esmée était quant à elle un rougequeue à front blanc. Cela ne m'avait pas vraiment surprise. De ce statue, cela définissais bien notre Esmée. Elle pouvait voir et protéger sa famille de son perchoir. De plus, elle était discrète et ne se faisait pas trot remarquer, de quoi être à l'affut pour sa famille.

Jasper se découvrit en Tigre du Bengale, car il en avait l'esprit calculateur (je ne sais pas si le tigre du Bengale est vraiment rusé, mais dans mon histoire il l'est. Je ne fais qu'inventer)

Rosalie devint une lionne majestueuse, une de ces lionne qui dégageais une telle aura que l'on ne pouvait que l'admirer, mais cela de loin, sans oser l'approcher, et je trouvais que cela correspondais bien à la personnalité de Rose.

Alice était un aigle, un de ses oiseaux qui voient tout avant tout le monde grâce à leurs auteurs dans le ciel, du Alice tout cracher.

Enfin, Edward était un guépard, l'animal le plus rapide au monde, tout comme l'est réellement mon ex-petit ami vampire.

Après ces réjouissances, je pris Harry, et l'on alla s'assoir au salon.

Les autres nous rejoignirent, autant mettre Ron et Hermione au courant eux aussi. Je le leur avais dit. Carlisle et Esmée, eux, était partis faire je ne sais quoi, et je préférais ne pas le savoir…


	8. Chapter 8

**alors, me revoici pour un nouveau chapitre. Merci encore pour toutes vos review.**

**Surtout, n'oubliez pas de laisser une review pour commenter ce chapitre ;-) **

**Aller, j'arrête de vous embêter et je vous laisse lire.**

* * *

**Un retour sur le passé**

_ Tu voulais me parler Isa, et bien je suis tout ouï, dit-il en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil.

Je m'assis sur le canapé à côté de lui et commença :

_ A Volterra, tu nous as raconté ta vie, il est donc normale que tu connaisses la mienne. Tout d'abord, on va commence sur le pourquoi j'ai vécu chez Charlie, mon père adoptif maintenant décéder. Lily, enfin, maman, et papa, connaissais la menace que représentais Voldemort, ils ont donc voulus m'éloigné de ce monde, pour que je puisse vivre une vie normale. Donc 1 ans et demi après ma naissance, alors que maman t'attendais depuis déjà 6 mois, les parents mon envoyer dans une famille d'accueille. Ils ont voulus faire la même chose avec toi, mais ils n'ont pas eu le temps, voilà pourquoi tu as atterris chez les Dursley. Ensuite, j'ai vécu à Forks, une ville paumé dans une bourgade de Washington. J'y ai vécu tranquillement et le plus normalement du monde. Vers mes 5 ans, mes parents adoptif se sont séparer, c'était Charlie Swan, et Renée Higgenbothan (véridique, le nom de Renée, enfin d'après mes données ;-p).

Renée m'a prise avec elle et est partie à Phoenix, en Arizona. C'est là bas que j'ai vécu le plus clair de mon temps. Ces 12 années ont été les plus calmes de ma très longue vie. Renée s'est remariée avec un joueur de baseball, Phil Dwyer. Vue que pour son travail, Phil devait voyager et que Renée s'ennuyais, pour la laisser vivre avec son mari, je suis partis rejoindre Charlie a Forks. Jusque la, tu dois te dire que j'ai toujours eu la belle vie, et bien détrompe toi, ceci était vrai jusqu'à mon arrivé a Forks. Je dois t'avouer une chose, je suis la fille la plus malchanceuse que la terre est porté, si il y a un danger a moins de trois Km, il est pour moi. Dis-je dans un sourire.

_ Je suis d'accord, une vraie porte poisse cette nana. Dit Emmet

_ He, criais-je

Rosalie mit une tape derrière la tête de son mari.

_ Au moins, je suis sûr que cela, nous l'avons en commun, continua Harry dans un sourire.

_ Ce doit être héréditaire, par ce que lui aussi, il amasse tout les malheurs aux alentours. Ajouta Ron avant qu'Harry ne lui mette un coup à l'épaule.

_ Quand je suis arrivé au lycée de Forks, Forks high school, seul lycée de la ville, j'ai tout de suite été au centre de l'attention. C'était bien ma veine, je détestais cela.

_ Sérieusement ? On ne dirait pas pourtant, dit Hermione

_ En tant que princesse des Volturi, la régence vampirique, j'ai finis par me faire à l'idée de toujours être au centre de l'attention, mais je n'aimais vraiment pas cela avant.

_µ résumé de twilight 1et 2, ceux qui veulent le lire le peuvent, mais il n'a pas beaucoup d'incidence sur la suite µ_

Enfin bref, quand je suis arrivé, au lycée, j'ai tout de suite remarqué une famille à l' écart, il n'était qu'entre eux. J'ai demandé qui il était, et si je me rappel bien de la description, on me les a présenté comme cela :

Ce sont les enfants adoptifs du docteur Cullen et de son épouse. Ils vivaient en Alaska et ils sont arrivés l'année dernière. Ils sont un peu réservés. Ouais parce qu'ils sont très liées, dans tout les sens du terme. La belle blonde, c'est Rosalie, et le beau gars aux cheveux foncés c'est Emmet. Ils sortent ensembles. La fille aux cheveux bruns c'est Alice. Elle est super bizarre. Elle sort avec Jasper, le grand blond qui a toujours l'air de souffrir. Sur le moment, je ne savais même pas qu'ils entendaient tout ce que l'on disait.

Plus les jours passaient, plus je remarquais des choses étranges sur Edward. Au début, quand je suis arrivé en biologie, il s'est conduit comme un mufle, dis-je en rigolant. Il se tenait en bout de table alors que l'on était coéquipier. Ensuite, un jour où il y avait du verglas, le van de Tyler, un camarade de classe a foncé droit sur moi, mais Edward est venu et l'a stoppé avant qu'il ne m'écrase. Le problème, c'est qu'il était à l'autre bout de la cour, pour moi, cela était complètement aberrant pour moi, ce fus sa première erreur.

_ Première d'une longue série, ajouta Rosalie

_ On peut dire que je n'ai pas été fin sur ce coup là, continua Edward

_ Bref, j'avais relevé cela, en plus du fait que ses yeux changeaient de couleur. Plus tard alors que j'étais partis acheter un bouquin sur le sujet je me suis faite attaquer par une bandes de gars soul, autant vous dire que je n'avais aucune chance de sortir indemne de là bas. C'est ce moment là qu'Edward a choisi pour venir me sortir de la. Dans la voiture il avait mis le chauffage trot fort, et quand j'ai voulus le baisser, nos mains ce sont toucher, ses mains était glaciales, seconde erreur.

Il m'a emmené manger, et après avoir bataillé, j'ai obtenue qu'il réponde a mes questions, c'est comme cela que j'ai su qu'il était legilimense de nature. Troisième erreur.

_ Tu ne m'avais pas vraiment laissé le choix, dit-il en me regardant

_ Mouais, pas faux. Enfin bref, après quelques recherche dans le livre que je venais d'acheter j'ai découvert la vérité, c'était un vampire. Nous sommes sortis ensemble. Il y a un moment où je me suis fais traquer par un vampire traqueur, mais cela a finis par bien ce terminé. Ensuite, le jour de mon anniversaire, celui de mes 18 ans Jazz a eu quelque problème à gérer et m'a foncé dessus. Trois jours après, Edward et moi on s'est séparer, il m'a quitté. A peu près un a après, alors que je tentais une tentative de suicide, les Volturi m'ont trouvé, et m'ont fait une des leurs. Trois ans après, Aro faisait de moi sa fille, je pense que mes pouvoirs l'on attiré. J'avais un bouclier physique et psychique, plus un pouvoir de création. J'étais unique. Je suis un temps sortis avec Demetri, mais il fallait bien admettre que cela ne marchais pas.

_µ voila, vous pouvez reprendre là µ._

Dumbledore est venus me trouver, et je suis parti à Salem pendant 7 ans. Il n'y a personne au château qui connaisse mon secret, Aro sait juste qu'il y a des choses que je préfère garder pour moi. En tant que princesse, j'avais des responsabilités que je devais assumer. C'est comme cela que j'ai revu les Cullen, en allant régler une histoire de nouveau née. Un mois plus tard, ils étaient convié au château pour un bal que donnais père. Deux semaines plus tard, vous êtes arrivé, et ils on du confié Bree aux Denali, leurs cousin.

_ Voilà, vous savez tout de moi

_ Au moins une chose est sûr, a nous deux, la poisse ne vas pas nous rater.

_ J'en ai bien peur, dis-je en souriant.

_ Isa, dépêche-toi, hurla Hermione

Je marchais le plus vite humainement possible pour rejoindre mes amis, nous allions prendre le Poudlard exprès. Plus j'avançais, plus les regards des jeunes sorcier devenais pesant, j'en avais perdu l'habitude au château, et là cela devenais vraiment enrageant.

Je montais dans le wagon ou s'entassais les Cullen, Rose était sur les genoux d'Emmet, Alice sur ceux de Jazz. Carlisle et Esmée était dans le wagon des professeurs. Et Edward était à côté des deux couples. En face, il y avait les trois mousquetaires. Emmet déteignais vraiment sur moi, cela en devenais effrayant. Je m'assis dans le dernier coin possible, entre Mione et le mur.

Le voyage se passa tranquillement, et nous nous séparâmes en deux groupes de 5 et 4 pour aller dans les carrosses.

Nous étions arrivés devant l'immense château de Poudlard…


	9. Chapter 9

**salut les gens, je suis de retour ;-)**

**allez, j'ai une journée de retard, donc pour me faire pardonnée, voici un chapitre un petit peu plus long que les autres.**

**dites moi ce que vous en pensez ;-)**

**ps: j'ai une annonce a faire a la fin, donc rejoignez moi en bas ;-D**

* * *

**_Une rentrée et des colocataires atypiques._**

L'on nous avait placés avec les premières années en attendant le placement de nos maisons. Quel honte, et pour ce point, je crois bien que Rosalie était de mon avis.

Pour que Voldemort ne sache pas que je suis la sœur d'Harry, et qu'il reste en dehors de la véritable prophétie, il avait été décidé que moins de personnes serais au courant, moins on risquerait quelques chose, du coup, je serai Isabella Volturi.

Une fois que Mc Gonagal eu finis les explications quand au choix des maisons, le choipeau se mit à chanter sa chanson.

_Aux temps ancien lorsque j'étais tout neuf,_

_Et que Poudlard sortait à peine de l'œuf._

_Les fondateurs de notre belle école,_

_De l'unité avaient fait leur symbole._

Rassemblés par la même passion,

Ils avaient tous les quatre l'ambition,

De répandre leur savoir à la ronde,

Dans l'école la plus belle du monde.

« Ensemble bâtissons et instruisons ! »,

Décidèrent les quatre compagnons,

Sans jamais se douter qu'un jour viendrait,

Où la destinée les séparerait.

Toujours amis a la vie a la mort,

Tels étaient Serpentard et Griffondor.

Toujours amies jusqu'à leurs derniers souffle,

Telles étaient aussi Serdaigle et Poufsouffle.

Comment alors peut-on s'imaginer,

Que pareille amitié vienne à sombrer ?

J'en fus témoin et je peux de mémoire,

Vous raconter la très pénible histoire.

Serpentard disait : « il faut enseigner

Au descendants des plus nobles lignées »

Serdaigle disait : « Donnons la culture

A ceux qui ont l'intelligence sûre »

Griffondor disait : « Tout apprentissage

Ira d'abord aux enfants du courage

Poufsouffle disait : « Je veux l'équité

Tous mes élèves sont à égalité. »

Lorsque qu'apparus ces quelques divergences,

Elles n'eurent d'abord aucune conséquence,

Car chacun ayant sa propre maison,

Pouvais enseigner à sa façon,

Et choisir des disciplines à sa mesure.

Ainsi Serpentard coulais un sang pur,

Chez les sorciers de son académie,

Et qu'ils aient comme lui ruse et rouerie.

Seuls les esprits parmi les plus sagaces,

Pouvaient de Serdaigle entrer dans la classe.

Tandis que les plus braves des trompe-la-mort,

Allaient tous chez le hardi Griffondor.

La bonne Poufsouffle prenait ceux qui restaient,

Pour leur enseigner ce qu'elle savait.

Ainsi les maisons et leurs fondateurs

Connurent de l'amitié la valeur.

Poudlard vécut alors en harmonie,

De longue année libre de soucis.

Mais parmi nous la discorde grandit,

Nourrie de nos peurs et de nos folies.

Les maisons qui comme quatre piliers,

Soutenaient notre école et ses alliés,

S'opposèrent bientôt à grand fracas,

Chacune voulant imposer sa loi.

Il fut un temps ou l'école parut,

Tout près de sa fin, à jamais perdue.

Ce n'était partout que duels et conflits,

Les amis dressés contre les amis.

Si bien qu'un matin le vieux Serpentard,

Estima venue l'heure de son départ.

Et bien que l'on vît cesser les combats,

Il laissait nos cœurs en grand désarroi.

Et depuis que les quatre fondateurs,

Furent réduit à trois pour leurs malheurs,

Jamais plus les maisons ne furent unies,

Comme elles l'étaient au début de leur vie.

Maintenant le choipeau magique est là

Et vous connaissez le résultat :

Je vous répartis dans les quatre maisons

Puisque l'on m'a confié cette mission.

Mais cette année je vais en dire plus long

Ouvrez bien vos oreilles à ma chanson :

Bien que condamné à vous séparer,

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de douter.

Il me faut accomplir ma destinée,

Qui est de vous répartir chaque année.

Mais je crains que ce devoir aujourd'hui,

N'entraine cette fin qui m'horrifie.

Voyez les dangers, lisez les présages,

Que nous montrent l'histoire et ses ravages.

Car Poudlard est en grand péril,

Devant des forces puissantes et hostiles.

Et nous devons tous nous unir en elle,

Pour échapper à la chute mortelle.

Soyez avertis et prenez conscience,

La répartition maintenant commence.

Une fois tout le monde installé, on plaça le chapeau sur nôs têtes avant tout le monde.

_ Isabella Volturi appela Mc Gonagal

Le choipeau me plaça avec Grifondor, ainsi qu'Emmet. Edward et Alice furent placés avec Serdaigle tandis que Jasper et Rosalie furent à Serpentard. Personne des notre ne fus chez Poufsoufle.

Carlisle avait été présenté comme le nouveau professeur d'étude des Moldus. Esmée elle, avait été présenté comme nouvelles aide infirmières aux côtés de Mme Pomfresh.

Emmet Et moi allions vivre dans les appartements des préfets Griffondor. Tout comme Alice et Edward serait dans ceux des préfets Serdaigle et Jasper et Rosalie dans ceux des préfets Serpentard.

Nous allions avoir chacun notre chambre, le professeur Mc Gonagal avait inventé je ne sais qu'elle histoire pour cela, mais ça m'arrangeais bien.

Arrivé devant la porte de nos appartements, Emmet et moi vîmes une femme devant son miroir. Elle se mit à parler quand nous fûmes devant elle :

Ne vous laissez pas tromper,

Par son inhumaine beauté.

Il possède une grande rapidité,

Et une force surélevée.

Sa vue et son ouïe sont idéal,

Malgré cela, son existence reflète le mal.

Ses yeux rouge carmin impressionnent.

Quand vous le croiser,

Il ne vaut mieux pas rester.

Quand sa soif s'éveillera,

Plus rien ne le retiendras.

L'eau que vous lui apporterez,

Jamais il n'y touchera.

C'est votre vie que vous perdrez,

Alors fuyez cet être là.

Qui est-il donc ?

_ C'est une blague ? demanda Emmet

_ Dumbledore m'auras vraiment tout fait, soufflais-je. C'est un vampire, repris-je pour la femme blonde dans le tableau.

Le tableau s'ouvrit sur un magnifique salon, où était reliées 4 chambres. Sur la porte la plus à gauche était gravé Isabella V. Sur celle à droite de la mienne, il y avait marqué Emmet C. sur celle encore a droite, il y avait inscrit Stefanie A. et sur celle encore a droite, était inscrit Matthew B.

Emmet et moi nous avancions vers nos portes. J'entrais dans ma chambre, et découvris un magnifique endroit. Ma chambre était décorée d'une manière somptueuse. Les murs étaient d'une teinte marron avec des élans de beige. C'était magnifique. Sur la gauche se tenait un magnifique lit en bois chocolat. Sur la droite se tenait un bureau simple mais tout de même très beau. Sur sa droite encore se trouvais une bibliothèque dans les tons or et marron. En face de moi se trouvais une fenêtre d'où j'avais une vue prenante sur la forêt interdite. Enfin, au pied du lit se trouvais une penderie sans fond. Cette chambre était au-delà même de mes espérances.

Emmet ressortis de sa chambre et vint dans la mienne.

_ Ils ne font pas dans la dentelle ici, me dit-il. La mienne est pareil, mais en gris.

Je lui souris et me mis dans un fauteuil dans le salon commun. J'allais commencer à lire un livre alors qu'Emmet faisait je ne sais quoi dans sa chambre quand la porte s'ouvrit, surement sur nos deux préfets.

La porte s'était à peine ouverte qu'Emmet et moi étions devant nos deux prochains locataires. Ils avaient une odeur assez bizarre. Un mélange d'odeur humaine avec un mélange d'odeur vampire. Ils étaient devant nous eux aussi, en position d'attaque. Un grognement vint du garçon. Il était blond. De même taille qu'Edward, mais un peu moins fort en musculature que lui. Il avait les yeux d'un gris argenté. Il avait un petit air latino. La jeune fille a côté de lui, elle, était brune aux cheveux longs. Elle avait les yeux marron foncée et était un peu plus grande que moi. Elle avait la peau mate.

Ils étaient toujours en position d'attaque, tout comme Emmet, alors que cela ne m'était même pas passer par la tête. J'avais confiance en mes capacités.

_ Qui êtes vous, grogna le garçon

_ Du calme, voulez vous réveiller tout le château ? Demandais-je.

_ Cette question n'a pas été poser pour rien, et on aimerait une réponse, continua la fille

_ Bells, ils ne sont pas commun nous, tu entends ?

Leurs sangs qui circulaient ?leurs cœurs qui battaient ? Oui, je les entendais, et oui, ils n'étaient définitivement pas communs.

_ Oui, j'entends. Et j'ajouterais vers ces jeunes gens que lorsque l'on débarque dans une pièce, on se présente en premiers, mais bon comme je suis de bonne humeur, je vais vous le dire. Je suis Isabella Volturi, et voici Emmet Cullen.

_ Vous avez dit Volturi ? Redemanda la fille

_ Elle a aussi dit Cullen si tu veux savoir, ajouta Emmet.

Je lui mis un coup de coude dans les côtes, ce qui le fit taire, mais pas arrêté de sourire.

_ Je suis la princesse Volturi, fille d' Aro Volturi, l'un des trois régents du monde vampirique.

Soudain, nous entendîmes frapper à la porte-tableau. J'allais ouvrir comme si de rien n'était, sous les grognements des deux autres.

Quand j'eu ouvrit la porte, toute la famille Cullen entra sous mon regard interrogatif :

_ Alice nous as prévenue qu'il risquait d'y avoir un petit accrochage entre vous, et nous avons préférer venir. Expliqua Edward.

_ Nous ne souhaitons pas de conflit, nous ne ferons de mal a personne. Dit Carlisle

_ laissez moi quand même douter de la parole de vampires. Franchement que viennent faire des vampires dans une école si ce n'est pas pour se nourrir ?

_ Nous pourrions vous retourner la question, certes votre sang circule dans vos veines, et votre cœur bat, cependant il bat trop lentement, et votre odeur contient un soupçon vampirique. Si je ne me trompe, vous êtes des Hybrides, mi-humains, mi-vampire, enfin en l'occurrence, mi-vampire, mi-sorciers.

_ Co…comment vous savez cela ? demanda la jeune fille…

* * *

**tout d'abord, donnez moi vos avis sur ce chapitre :-)**

**sinon, mon annonce est que je viens de faire une vidéo, enfin c'est plus une diapo, sur cette fic. Franchement sa m'a faite kiffée de la faire :-).**

**donc si vous voulez la voir, il faut taper sur youtube : Entres deux mondes twilight/hp. **

**ensuite vous cliquer sur une vidéo ou l'on voit une photo des volturis (les roi).**

**allez, j'attend que vous alliez la voir et que vous reveniez me dire ce que vous en pensez :-)**

**aller, tout le monde, a la semaine prochaine, bsx bye.**


	10. Chapter 10

**me voici encore, avec un chapitre assez long, dites moi ce que vous en pensez**

**(Tout ce qui est en gras dans la fic sont les dialogues entres les perso et moi)**

* * *

_**Et si on s'expliquait ?**_

**(N/A : Salut tout le monde, me voici encore pour vous) (Bella : et bien ce n'était pas trop tôt, j'ai plein de question et…) (N/A : Et les revoilà eux aussi… je me demande si je ne devrais pas les supprimer tient.) (Tout le monde : tu n'as même pas intérêt d'essayer) (Rose : je te préviens, je te transforme en crapaud) (N/A : heu je crois que je vais continuer d'y réfléchir finalement)**

_ Je ne suis pas princesse pour rien, rien que le nom de Volturi ouvre beaucoup de porte, alors celui de princesse Volturi, vous imaginez. **(N/A : voyez-vous donc, madame balance son titre) (Bella : mais tu ne vas pas commencer, de 1 je ne balance pas mon titre, j'explique, et puis de toute façon, c'est toit qui me fait dire sa) (N/A : …) **

_ Mais c'est impossible, dit Rosalie stupéfaite.

_ Rare, mais pas impossible. De ce que je sais, un hybride nait d'une union entre un vampire et une humaine, ou sorcière. La grossesse ne dure que deux semaine, et à l'accouchement, la mère meurt systématiquement. L'enfant grandis à une vitesse avancé et atteint sa majorité à ses sept ans. A cet âge là, il a une apparence d'une personne d'environ 18, 19 ans, at vitam éternam. L'enfant peut se montrer au soleil sans que l'on voie la moindre différence d'avec les humains. Ils peuvent aussi bien mangé de la nourriture moldu que du sang. (**Bella : les vampires peuvent manger de la nourriture dès qu'elle est préparée par des sorciers, j'en ai fait l'expérience)**. **(N/A : tu parle latin toi maintenant ?) (Bella : mais de quoi tu parle, et dans toute mon explication ?) (N/A :At vitam eternam ce n'est pas latin ?) (Bella : oui, mais c'est une expression, et si je voulais apprendre le latin, j'apprendrais en une journée, mais pourquoi cela te dérange ?) (N/A : cela ne me dérange pas, c'est juste une constatation)** **(Bella : cet auteur me désespère, pff) (N/A :** **et c'est elle qui ose dire cela ?) (Bella : qu'est ce que cela veux dire ?) (N/A : heu rien…) (Bella : je ne suis pas très convaincu…) (Rosalie : Bon ben c'est bon, on peut lire la suite) (Bella-N/A : oui ben pas le peine d'agresser, sa viens) (Rosalie : pour une fois qu'elles sont d'accord, il faut que cela soit contre moi pff…)**

De plus, ils ont la possibilité de dormir

Ils sont moins forts et moins rapides que les vampires, mais aucun humain ne serait capable d'essayer de les égalés. Bien sûr leurs ouïe et leurs vue est bien meilleure que les humains mais moins que les vampires. De plus, certains ont eux aussi des pouvoirs. Ils sont un parfait mélange du vampire et de l'humains. Ils sont aussi très rares. Malheureusement, les mères meurent systématiquement. Voilà ce que sont-les hybrides.

_ Je vois que vous êtes bien informer, cracha la fille.

**(N/A : en même temps, c'est une Volturi) (Bella : ha ben maintenant c'est toi qui utilise mon rang) (N/A : non, juste ton nom de famille) (Bella : rah c'est la même chose) (Bella… je crois qu'elle boude…)**

_ Je ne veux pas d'altercation avec mes colocataires, donc laissons cela là ou il est.

_ Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de vous, princesse ou pas, et je refuse de cohabiter avec des monstres sans cœur. Rétorqua-t-elle.

_ J'accepte que vous me manquiez de respect, mais ne poussez pas. De plus, les Cullen sont les gens les plus fort et les plus respectables que je n'ai jamais connus, surement plus que vous. Ils ont reniez leurs nature et n'ont plus touché au sang humain dès qu'ils ont su qu'il y avait un alternative, le sang animal. Ils combattent chaque jours leurs natures, d'où leurs yeux d'or. J'ai pris exemple sur eux, alors je ne vous le dirais pas une seconde fois, je n'aime pas me répété. J'ai dit que les hybrides étaient rare, mais insulte encore une fois mon mentor et sa famille, et je vous assure que la terre compteras une hybride de moins**. (N/A : Eh bien tu sais faire peur au gens toi des fois) (Bella :…) (N/A : tu boude toujours ?) (Bella :…) (Harry : je crois que tu as vexé ma sœur, des excuses ne seraient pas de trop) (N/A : mais je n'ai rien à me faire pardonné moi) (Harry-Bella : …)**

_ Je suis Matthew Benson et voici Stefanie Anderson. Nous sommes les préfets Griffondor.

Enfin un qui devenais polis, je pense que sa allais aller avec lui.

**(N/A : Donc finalement lui tu l'aime bien ?) (Bella :…) (N/A : bon je m'excuse, sa te vas ?) (Bella : Oui, maintenant sa vas mieux) (N/A : donc tu réponds) (Bella : non, tu auras la réponse à ta question plus tard) (N/A : mlihyobhiln) (Bella : qu'est ce que tu as marmonné ? (N/A : rien) (Bella : mhhhh)**

Carlisle ne m'avait pas quitté des yeux, et j'évitais de croiser son regard, j'avais trop honte d'avoir avoué ça comme cela.

_ Isabella, ce que tu viens de dire est vrai, tu me considère comme ton mentor ?

_ Oui, votre dévotion m'a toujours touché, et je vous ai toujours admiré, votre force d'esprit m'a toujours impressionner.

_ Vous ne buvez pas de sang humain ? demanda Matthew

_ Non, nous préférons boire le sang animal, continua Carlisle pour Matthew

_ Vous préférer le sang animal ? demanda Stefanie

_ Il est nourrissant, mais nous avons toujours un manque, il ne rassasie pas autant que le sang humain, mais notre moral préfère ce régime alimentaire là. Sourit Jasper, il est plus difficile de ce contrôler, mais on y arrive, avec le temps.

_ La preuve, Carlisle est docteur pour moldu, c'est-à-dire qu'il est en contacte avec du sang humain tout les jours, et pourtant, il n'a jamais craqué depuis qu'il a commencé à pratiquer. Ajouta Alice

_ Je croyais que vous étiez professeur ? dit Matthew

_ Qui mieux qu'une personne ayant vécu plus de 1000 ans avec les moldu peut donc nous renseigner sur leur vie ? Demandais-je

_ Je pense alors que nous pourrons cohabiter, dit-elle avec un grand sourire, il était assez impressionnant de voir a quel point cette femme pouvais changer de comportement en si peu de temps.

**(N/A : Je comprends pourquoi tu le considère comme ton mentor) (Bella : c'est un homme merveilleux et j'ai pour lui un grand respect, et un grand amour, mais cet amour ne sera jamais comme celui que j'éprouve pour Edward. C'est un amour très proche de l'amour paternel, si ce n'est le même) (N/A : en gros tu l'admire beaucoup) (Bella : ouai c'est sa) (N/A : tu te rends compte qu'on a réussis à avoir une conversation civiliser ?) (Bella : oui et sa commence à me faire peur) (N/A : … je suis d'accord avec toi et je commence à flipper grave) (Bella…)**

Les Cullen étaient repartis, ce soir là. Cela faisait une semaine que nous avions découvert les deux préfets Griffondor. Cela était bien plus pratique qu'ils connaissent notre véritable nature, au moins, ont pouvais être nous même dans nos appartement. Rose, Jazz, Alice et Edward n'avaient pas eu autant de chance, eux. Ils vivaient avec de vrais sorciers et étaient obligé de se comporter comme tels. La plupart du temps, ils verrouillaient leurs portes et venaient sqwater chez les Grifondor, se disant que si il devait arriver quelque chose, Alice les préviendrais.

J'avais aussi eu une discutions avec Carlisle, cela m'avait fait du bien. Il savait maintenant qu'il représentait beaucoup pour moi. Je ne pouvais pas dire qu'il représentait un père pour moi car Aro avait déjà pris cette place là, quand Carlisle l'avait déserté, mais cependant, il n'en était pas loin.

J'avais aussi discuté avec Jasper pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y était pour rien pour le jour de mon anniversaire, le jour de l'accident. J'avais pris une heure à lui expliquer qu'il ne ressentait pas la soif d'une personne mais celle de 6, si l'on excluait Carlisle. De plus il était le plus jeune sevré de la famille. **(Bella : j'ai finalement réussi a le lui faire enregistrer) (Alice : je te remercie encore) (Bella : pas de soucie, mais ton mari est vraiment têtu des fois) (Jasper je vous signale que je vous entends) (Bella-Alice : *grands sourire*) (Jasper : de grandes gamines) **

Là, nous avions un cour d'étude des moldu avec le professeur Cullen pendant les cours, Carlisle. Cela faisait d'ailleurs bizarre de l'appeler professeur, mais bon, nous nous y étions habituer. C'était un cour que nous partagions avec les Serpentard, tout comme les cours de potions.

J'arrivais avec Emmet devant la salle, et ne pus m'empêcher de sourire quand je vis Malfoy essayer encore une fois de séduire Rose. Il allait vraiment avoir du mal, surtout en voyant un Emmet en colère. Depuis que Rosalie avait été admise à Serpentard, Draco Malfoy faisait tout son possible pour la séduire. Emmet l'avait déjà remis à sa place, mais tout en douceur, peut-être n'avait-il pas compris. Rosalie restait de glace face à ses avances, mais il ne renonçait pas. Je l'admirais pour son courage de vouloir faire face à Emmet, et aussi pour sa persévérance, mdr. **(Bella : il est coriace) (Alice : moi je dirais plutôt suicidaire de vouloir faire face à Emmet) (Bella : Pas faux) **

Jasper, lui, n'intervenait que quand il voyait, ou sentait, cela dépend du point de vue, que où Rose, où Emmet risquais de faire un meurtre, où encore quand il voyait que Malfoy allais trop loin. Autant vous dire qu'il utilisait beaucoup son don ces jours-ci. Malfoy avait abandonnée pour Alice, trop survolté, d'après ses pensées, ce qui arrangeait bien Jazz, il faut l'avouer. Moi, je lui avais bien fait comprendre qu'il n'avait aucune chance.

**(N/A : c'est bien Bella tu t'es endurcis) (Bella : quand il le faux, on n'a pas le choix)**

¤ Flash back ¤

Je sortais de mon dernier cour de la journée, divination quand j'entendit mon nom se faire crier. C'était Malfoy, cela faisait deux jours qu'il n'arrêtait pas de m'énerver, jusque là j'avais gardé mon sang froid, mais là, il commençait réellement à me les chauffer.

_ On dirait qu'il y a quelqu'un qui a la côte du côté des serpents, se moqua Matt.

On était devenue des amis, où plutôt des connaissances, du fait que l'on passait beaucoup de temps ensemble dans les cours, et aussi du fait que l'on avait le vampirisme qui nous rapprochais. Stef aussi était finalement une fille assez bien, enfin de ce que j'avais pus voir de ces deux jours.

_ La ferme, lui répondis-je.

Il me laissa et j'attendis celui qui m'avait appelé, aujourd'hui, il allait savoir qui est Isabella Volturi.

_ Isabella bellisima, pourquoi donc refuse tu les avances du plus beau mec de cette école. Tu devrais te sentir honoré d'être vue à mes côtés. Aller, ne jouons pas plus, et accepte ma demande, m'a-t-il dit.

**(N/A : Heu sa va les chevilles, celui-là) (Bella : ne t'inquiète pas, il va vite redescendre, et en flèche, regarde)**

_ Premièrement, tu n'es pas le plus beau mec de Poudlard, déjà rien que les Cullen te dépassent de loin. Secondement, je ne pense pas que nous soyons assez proches en deux jours pour que je puisse accepter une quelconque relation. Troisièmement, crois le ou non, tu ne m'a jamais plus, tu ne me plais pas, et tu ne me plairas jamais. Enfin, je pense avoir donné assez de raison pour que tu ne te fasses plus d'illusion a mon sujet, et un conseil, n'essaie pas chez les filles Cullen, là non plus tu n'obtiendras rien. Alors, ne me fais pas me répéter, je n'aime pas cela. Quand je dis non, c'est non, alors fou moi la paix une bonne fois pour toute, sale serpent idiot.

¤ Fin Flash Back¤

Autant dire que cela l'avait refroidi raide.

Enfin bon, il venait tout juste de ce faire recadrer par Emmet, quand j'entrais dans la salle de classe…

**(N/A : courage Emmet) (Emmet : je suis sûr que ce Malfoy ne finira pas l'année en vie) (N/A : heu calme toi quand même un petit peu) (Emmet : mouais, on verra)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Je n'ai pas pus poster la semaine dernière donc cette semaine, vous aurez deux chapitres.**

**merci de me soutenir toujours.**

**bon je vous laisse lire, rendez-vous en fin de page du chapitre d'après.**

* * *

_Des souvenirs intéressants_

Les cours de Carlisle étaient toujours marrants, voir leurs expressions lorsque l'on parlait des moldu, c'était hilarant. Aujourd'hui, nous allions travailler sur les baladeurs, cela risquais d'être assez distrayant.

Carlisle entra dans la classe et commença :

_ Bonjour tout le monde, nous allons commencer, alors premièrement, quelqu'un sait-il quelque chose sur les baladeurs moldu ?

**(N/A : heu, pourquoi il pose la question s'il sait déjà que personne ne connais) (Bella : par ce que les autres ne sont pas censées être au courant, qu'il sait que personne ne connais, la discrétion, toi tu ne connais surement pas) (N/A : sa je le sais, qu'il doit être discret c'est moi qui écrit l'histoire, mais je veux dire, puisque qu'il sait que personne n'est au courant pourquoi il se fatigue) (Bella : qu'est-ce que t'en sais, si cela se trouve, certains connaissent) (N/A : la tu te contredis) (Bella : heu… oui, mais non, mais oui, mais… ho et puis tu m'énerve) (N/A : comme d'habitude quoi) (Bella : GRRRRRR) (Carlisle : je peux finir mon cour ou ce serais trop vous demander ?) (N/A-Bella : désoler…)**

_ J'ai entendu dire qu'ils enfermaient des chanteurs dans un petit appareil, et qu'ils les forçaient à chanter pour eux quand ils le voulaient. Disait une Griffondor.

_ C'est impossible, les moldu ne sont pas assez douées pour réussir un tel exploit sans magie, rétorqua une Serpentarde.

**(Bella : d'où elle se permet une tel insulte elle ?) (N/A : calme, calme,) (N/A : rhooo toi tait toi) (N/A : j'essaie d'aider et jme fais rembarer, maintenant débrouille toi…) (Bella : je crois que je l'ai vexé…)**

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire qui n'avait pas été aussi discret que ce que j'aurais voulus puisque toute la classe me regardait.

_ Quelque chose te fait rire sang de bourbe ? Cracha la Serpentarde dont je m'étais moqué.

**(Bella : je crois que je vais commettre un meurtre, et ce ne sera même pas par soif. Non, je ne ferais pas cela, je dois me contrôler) (N/A :…)**

Je décidais de passer outre son insulte. Du self contrôle, j'en avais, et si je devais répondre a tout, je risquais de faire un carnage dans l'école. Autant au château elle aurait été en grand danger, autant, là je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque que l'on se pose de question sur moi, et lui montrer les crocs n'était donc pas une bonne idée.

_ Oui, tes réactions, je vois que tu es bien loin de comprendre les moldu

_ Par ce que tu crois tout connaitre, et bien vas-y explique nous, et on verra bien qui ne connaît rien.

Elle venait de faire une grande erreur. Tout ce que je connaissais du monde moldu, elle n'en saurait probablement pas la moitié.

**(Bella : Vengeance…) (N/A :…)**

On appelle cela un enregistrement. On copie la voie de quelqu'un et on le met dans un appareil. On peut donc écouter sa voix quand on veut sans pour autant déranger celui d'ont on a pris la voix vue que ce n'est qu'une copie. Voilà ce qu'il y a principalement dans un baladeur moldu. Il peut aussi y avoir la radio ou des photos, tout comme des vidéos, mais cela est encore trop poussé pour toi sale serpent ignorant.

_ Isabella a raison, elle fait donc remporter 5 points a sa maison…

Je sentais un grand sourire se dessiner sur mes lèvres, en réponse à sa grimace atroce.

**(Bella : Ouais) (N/A : là c'est moi qui dit vengeance, attends de voir la suite) (Bella : tu n'oserais pas ?) (N/A : Je vais me gêné tient)**

_ … Cependant, je n'accepte pas les injures dans mon cour, Mélanie et Isabella ont donc fait perdre chacune 5 points a leurs maison respectives. Le score des Griffondor reste donc inchangé et celui des Serpentard se voit baisser de 5 points.

_ Quoi, avions nous crier en synchronisation.

**(Bella : tu n'es qu'une sorcière) (N/A : je sais) (Emmet : ouais, ben vous allez vous calmer, par ce que moi aussi je suis chez griffondor) (Bella : désoler Emmy, mais ce n'est pas de ma faute) (Emmet : a d'autre tu veux) (Carlisle : **_**regard méchant**_**) (Bella-Emmet-N/A : **_**ratatinement sur leurs chaises**_**)**

Il devait être juste avec tout le monde, mais malgré cela, cette décision ne me plaisait vraiment pas, mais il fallait que je m'y plie.

_ J'apprécierais dès lors que soit respecter les règles de politesse dans mon cour, et que tout le monde soit calme.

Et c'est ce qui se passa pour le reste du cour.

Le reste de la semaine se passa vraiment bien. Je pouvais dès lors dire que tous les Cullen, je les considérais comme des amis. Tous, même Edward. Je ne pouvais décemment pas rester en colère contre lui et obligé sa famille à choisir entre passer son temps avec moi, et passer son temps avec lui. Je n'étais pas assez cruelle pour cela. De plus, même si je ne pouvais pas lui pardonner tout de suite pour ce qu'il m'avait fait, je l'aimais, rester fâcher de cette façon et le voir souffrir comme ça, je ne le pouvais pas. Vous pouvez me traité de lâche, de cœur sensible, mais ce n'était que la stricte vérité. Je l'aimais. Je n'allais peut-être pas lui pardonner. Nous n'allions peut-être plus jamais être ensemble, mais je l'aimais.

**(N/A : ouais, lâche) (Bella : GRRRR)**

Peut-être, un jour, n'arriverais je plus à vivre sans lui et lui pardonnerais, mais pour l'instant, c'était impossible, et ce jour ne ressemblais qu'a une chimère de mon esprit.

Nous étions à présent samedi, et Harry et moi avions décidé de passer la journée ensemble.

**(N/A : c'est meugnooooooooooooooon) (Harry : c'est moi ou elle devient de plus en plus gnan gnan ?) (Trois mousquetaires- Enfant Cullen- Bella : elle le devient) (N/A : Chut ou je vous supprime les uns après les autres) (Alice : et d'après moi, les lecteurs en feront de même après) (N/A : heu…. Ce n'est pas vari n'est-ce pas cher lecteurs de mon cœur ?) **

Nous avions tout de même 17 ans à rattraper. Il voulait connaître mon monde, alors j'avais décidé d'utiliser l'un de mes pouvoirs pour lui montrer ma vie à Volterra, en tant que princesse. Nous étions allés cher son parrain, Sirius Black. Transplanage, ho, c'était le meilleur moyen de transport au monde, surtout quand vous êtes majeur, et que les vôtres sont protégés du ministère.

Donc je couchais Harry a même le sol, moi a côté de lui, lui tenant la main et étant dans la même position. Nous fermions les yeux et nous retrouvâmes à Volterra, dans mes souvenirs. J'avais prévenue Harry que tout ce qu'il allait voir n'était pas tout rose. Que quand j'y étais obligé, je pouvais être cruelle. Certes j'étais toujours juste, mais certaines fois, même Jane n'en revenais pas, c'est vous dire.

**(Jane : si si, je vous jure, elle peut être flippante quand elle veut) (Emmet : t'es là toi ?) (Bella : vous n'allez pas commencer vous deux grrrrrr) (Les deux : désoler…)**

Enfin, il avait dit que lui non plus, sa vie n'avais pas été toute rose, et qu'il ne me voyait pas comme une sainte. Il disait qu'il avait surement vue pire, et que son avis ne changerait surement pas à cause de ce qu'il verrait.

Je lui dis de fermer les yeux, et nous entrâmes dans mes souvenirs.

Nous remontâmes à une journée des plus banales dans ma vie. Dans celle-ci, j'étais partie faire du shopping avec Jane et Heidi. Ensuite, j'avais été à mon entrainement quotidien avec plusieurs gardes. J'avais après joué hava nagila, un super morceau. J'avais été faire un tour a la bibliothèque du château, immense bibliothèque cela dit. J'avais ensuite aidé mère le reste de la soirée a organisé la réception pour le lendemain.

J'avais ensuite passé la nuit à jouer de mon instrument, que j'adorais.

La semaine s'était ensuite passé calmement, jusqu'au vendredi soir ou père m'avais demandé de régler une affaire. Les rois devaient aller réglé je ne sais quel problème. J'avais accepté. Jane et Alec étaient partis avec père et mes oncles. J'avais recruté les soldats les plus robustes de la garde. Il fallait quand même que je garde un grand prestige, suite à mon rang. J'accueillis donc les présumer coupables. Il s'agissait de trois personnes. Et je peux vous dire sue quand ils firent leur entrée, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. J'avais devant moi Laurent, Victoria, et je ne sais quel autre énergumène qu'elle avait encore enrôlé.

**(Bella : sur le coup, l'énergumène, je l'ai même plain d'être tombé sur une telle peste) (N/A : depuis quand t'es devenue sainte Bella toi ?) (Bella : avoue quand même qu'il n'a pas eu de chance) (N/A : ce n'est pas totalement faux, non plus)**

_¤ Flash back ¤ _

J'avais devant moi Laurent, Victoria et un certain Riley.

Victoria ricana et dit :

_ Voyez-vous cela, on dirait bien que la petite humaine Forksienne ai trouvé comment devenir l'une des nôtres finalement. Eh bien, même si ton chère et tendre n'a pas voulus de toi, tu as finalement réussis à devenir vampire.

_ Comme quoi c'est tout ce qu'elle voulait, et elle n'aimait pas vraiment l'autre. Mais bon, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Elle fait un si beau vampire.

Là c'est sûr, c'est plus que je ne pouvais en supporter. Je copiais le don de Jane et les fit souffrir, tous les deux. Seulement, je le décuplais, ce don. Là, je n'avais plus rien de juste, je me complaisais seulement de leurs souffrances. Le Riley voulus intervenir mais deux des gardes l'arrêtèrent.

C'est à ce moment que je pris la parole pour la première fois :

_ voyez, il vous faut à présent me porter un certains respect. De plus, les raisons de ma transformation ne vous regardent en rien. Et pour finir, je vous déclare coupable des faits dont vous avez été accusé. Vous êtes déclaré coupable d'avoir trop chassé à Milan et d'avoir donc causé des soupçons sur l'origine des meurtres. Coupable d'avoir voulus rayer une ville de la carte du monde. Enfin, vous êtes reconnus coupable d'avoir insulté la princesse Volturi et d'avoir un jour voulu la tuer.

Vous écoper donc de la peine de mort.

Tous au long de mon discours, ils avaient blêmis. Et étaient à la fin devenu plus blanc que blanc.

J'avais été d'une cruauté sans égale et ils avaient enfin finis démembré.

Je terminais donc ce retour dans le passé d'une semaine de ma vie, et nous ouvrîmes nos yeux au même moment.

Je me rassis, de même qu'Harry.

Je le regardais dans les yeux et lui dit tout bas :

_ Tu sais Harry, malgré ce que tu as pu voir, je ne suis pas une peste. Les faits dont je les ai accusés, j'ai vérifié leur véridicité dans leurs souvenirs. De plus, tu m'as peut-être trouver barbare, mais je n'ai jamais regretter, je ne regrette pas, et je ne pense pas que je regretterais un jour les actes que j'ai fait subir à Victoria, Laurent et Riley, après ce que j'ai vu à cette époque dans leur esprit, et sache que si je devais recommencer, je le referais. Maintenant, tu peux te faire ta propre opinons par rapport à moi…


	12. Chapter 12

**_Lily et James Potter, des souvenirs du passé._**

_ Tu sais Isa, ce que j'ai dit avant, je le pense aussi maintenant. A ta place, je crois bien que je n'aurais pas pu garder mon sang froid. J'aurais surement fais de même.

_ Je vais tout te montrer.

Je lui montrai ensuite l'époque de James.

_ Je vois, et bien je crois que j'aurais fait bien pire que toi Isa. Dit, je voulais te demander quelque chose.

_ Je t'écoute. Lui répondis-je

_ Tu te souviens de nos parents ?

_ Je suis désoler, je n'en ai aucun souvenir, je n'avais que deux ans.

_ Je m'en étais douté. Dit-il le regard triste.

_ Cependant, tu peux les revoir une dernière fois, tu ne pourras leurs parler, mais tu pourras les revoir.

_ Comment cela

_ Harry, j'ai bon nombres de pouvoir, mais malgré cela, je ne peux ramener les mort, cela m'est impossible. Par contre, je peux raviver mes souvenirs et les faire partager a quelqu'un une fois, mais ce ne sera qu'une seule et unique fois, de même, je peux aussi raviver les souvenirs d'une autre personne. Je pense que tu en as moins que moi, donc je raviverai les miens. Je dois t'avouer que lorsque j'étais triste, j'ai voulus bon nombres de fois me les remémorer et ne rien te dire de ce pouvoir, mais je n'ai jamais pu. Je pensais que tu avais le droit de les revoir une dernière fois, comme moi. Je suis sûr aujourd'hui d'avoir eu raison. Je n'aurais pas pu te regarder en face, sinon. Lui avouais-je dans un sourire.

Je pris ensuite ses mains. Nous étions assis en tailleur, l'un en face de l'autre. Nous fermâmes les yeux et je dis tout haut les noms de mes deux parents, Lily et James Potter.

Nous revîmes alors tous les moments que j'avais passé avec mes parents. Nous arrivâmes ensuite au jour où je devais partir de chez moi, la séparation. Enfin, nous étions à ce moment, quelques heures avant.

_¤ Flash-Back ¤_

_ Bella, ma puce, commença mon père

_ i apa ? Demandais-je avec mon petit air innocent

_ Ma puce, tu sais que bientôt tu vas avoir un petit frère ?

_ i apa, moi zentille vec Ry, dis-je toute souriante

_ Oui, c'est bien mon ange, mais tu vas devoir partir, pour te mettre en sécurité.

_ Atir vec man, Ry et apa ? Demandais-je soucieuse.

_ Non mon ange, tu vas partir toute seule, comme une grande fille, continua-t-il

_ Veux pas atir, commençais-je a sangloter

_ Je sais mon ange, moi non plus je ne veux pas que tu partes, mais tu dois être forte. Tu es forte n'est-ce pas mon ange ? Redemanda-t-il

_ i forte, répondis-je en essuyant mes larmes.

_ Regarde ma puce, papa te donne la boite à musique que tu aimes tant, regarde comme elle est belle, dit-il en me la donna dans mes petites mains.

_ Zolie zic, dis-je à mon père.

_ Ma puce, garde là toujours avec toi, ne la jette jamais mon ange, elle vous servira à toi et Harry.

_ Ry ?

_ Oui, ma puce, toi et Harry. Mon ange, n'oublie jamais ton frère.

Je le regardais curieusement. A mon âge, je ne comprenais sans doute pas comment je pouvais oublier mon frère.

Maman vint ensuite dans les chambre et dis à papa :

_ C'est l'heure James.

Puis, en se tournant vers moi, elle s'assit sur le lit de ma chambre, l'endroit ou nous étions, et elle m'invita sur le lit à côté d'elle puis commença en me regardant dans les yeux.

_ Ma Bella, ma douce, je t'aime, n'oublie jamais cela, nous t'aimons tout les deux de tout notre cœur. On ne fait pas cela par ce que l'on en a envie, mais par ce qu'on est obligé de le faire pour ta sécurité. Mon ange, tu vas me manquer, dit-elle en m'enlaçant. Papa vint nous rejoindre. Quelques minutes après, j'étais dans les bras d'une assistante sociale.

C'est ainsi que ce termina le souvenir.

Nous rouvrîmes les yeux, mon frère et moi, tous deux en pleure. Enfin, moi c'était des pleures sans larmes.

_ Maintenant, tu en sais autant que moi, lui dis-je dans un sourire

_ Merci. Et c'est tout ce qu'il put me répondre.

*Quelques jours plus tard*

Nous étions tous dans la grande salle, c'était le jour du courrier. Généralement nous ne recevions rien, mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent. J'attendais un coli de la part de père. Je lui avais demandé de m'envoyer la boite à musique.

C'est Twilight, mon hibou, qui me l'avait apporté. C'était un hibou noir ébène. Harry avait Hedwige qui était blanc comme neige, moi, j'avais Twilight, qui était d'un noir ébène. Cela faisait un peu le ying et le yang, dixit Emmet.

Enfin bref.

J'ouvris le colis et y découvris une enveloppe, ma boite à musique, et un paquet du meilleur chocolat d'Italie.

J'ouvris enveloppe et y lus les quelques mots de ma famille. Je pris la première feuille, celle de père :

_Isabella, voici donc ce que tu m'as demandé. J'y ai ajouté ce chocolat que tu aimes tant. Regarde, par ta faute, j'en deviens sentimentale. Ma chère fille, vois-tu, le château est bien vide sans ta présence. Tu nous manque tant. Sans toi, le château nous parait bien vide. Chère enfant, j'espère de tout cœur te revoir rapidement. Je ne peux que l'espérer. Isabella cette feuille n'est destiner qu'à toi, aussi, j'aimerais que personne d'autre ne soit au courant des mots qui y sont présents. Tu imagines, le grand Aro Volturi écrire de telles choses ? Il n'y a vraiment que toi pour parvenir à me faire écrire pareils mots. Mon enfant, j'espère que ton séjour se passe bien, n'oublie pas, tu pourras toujours compter sur la puissance des Volturi en cas de mauvais pas. Je ne pense pas m'attarder d'avantage, alors je n'ai qu'une chose à dire, reviens nous vite. _

_A bientôt ma princesse. Aro Volturi_

Je suis sûr qu'un jour, père finira par me faire pleurer.

Je pris ensuite la feuille de mère :

_Isabella Volturi, comment ose tu ne point donner régulièrement de tes nouvelles ? Veux-tu ma mort jeune fille ? Qui donc oserait faire cela a sa mère jeune fille. Partir si longtemps en me laissant gérer ton père. Sais-tu que depuis ton départ, il est de plus en plus mélancolique et irritable ? Je dois moi-même le garder à flot pour que sa réputation n'en pâtisse pas. A, Ma fille, tu nous manque tellement a tous. Mon enfant, ne dis jamais à Aro ce que je t'ai dit, cela le mettrais dans une colère noir, et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de supporter cela, fais donc cela pour moi veux-tu ?_

_Une chose encore, fais donc une autres chose pour moi, reviens donc plus souvent. Je ne supporte plus Jane, Alec, Demetri et Heidi. Ma fille, c'est un supplice de te savoir si loin de moi, et pour si longtemps, alors reviens le plus rapidement possible._

_Ta mère qui t'aime. Sulpicia Volturi_

Mère me faisait rire, malgré tout ce qu'elle disait, elle n'en aimait pas moins père. Ils me manquent tant.

J'ouvris en suite une feuille contenant deux mots, un venant d'oncle Marcus, et un venant d'oncle Caïus :

_Cher enfant, quand reviendra tu donc vers nous. Je dois avouer que depuis si longtemps que je connais Aro, il m'insupporte au plus haut point. Il se plaint toujours de tout, cela en devient agaçant. Toi tu pouvais le calmer, mais aucun de nous n'y arrive à présent. Revient donc vite, s'il continue comme cela, je l'enferme dans les douves, je t'en fais la promesse. A par cela, comment se passe donc ton séjour ? bien je suppose. Mon enfant, tu manques a tout le monde au château, n'hésite donc pas à revenir nous voir. A bientôt, j'en suis sûr, et je l'espère._

_Ton oncle, Marcus Volturi_

_Ma nièce, pourquoi donc nous laisses-tu ainsi, nous attendons tous ton retour. De plus, cela apaiserais mon frère, il devient de plus en plus insupportable, même pour moi. Je ne m'étendrais pas, je tenais juste à te dire que sans toi le château est sans vie, et que nous attendons tous ton retour avec impatience._

_Une dernière chose, j'ai interdit au jeune de t'écrire, car cela risquais de ruiner le pays de son encre et de son papier, tu seras donc prier de leurs téléphoner, cela sauveras l'Italie, et les forêts._

_Ton oncle Caïus volturi._

_Jeune fille, si tu ne reviens pas très vite, le château court à sa perte avec ces trois roi complètements abattu qui attendent ton retour. Reviens donc nous vite._

_Athénadora Volturi_

Tante Athénadora avais écrit à la fin de la page, tout en bas. Elle n'avait jamais aimé s'étendre dans une mettre, cela était un trop fort acte de chantage en de mauvaise mains, m'avait-elle un jour dit. Mais dans ces quelques mots, je comprenais assez bien que je lui manquais.

A la fin du mois, il y avait des vacances d'une semaine, je comptais donc me rendre en Italie.

Je ne sais pas encore si j'emmènerais avec moi les trois mousquetaires, mais je pense quand même que je trouverais un moyen d'amener avec moi au moins Harry. Je trouverais bien un moyen de les rendre intouchable. De plus, Matt et Stef pourrais enfin voir la famille Volturi.

Oui, ces vacances allaient être mémorables.

Enfin, après avoir tout lus, j'avais pris Harry avec moi, nous avions été dans ma chambre, et je découvris pour la première fois ce que contenais ma boite à musique laisser par maman et papa…

* * *

**Salut les gens, vous en avez pensés quoi?**

**Je dois avouer que je comptais couper juste avant d'ouvrir les lettre, et laisser un suspense de fou. style, ce que j'y lus me choqua, je ne pensais jamais lire pareils chose dans toute ma vie, mais je me suis dit que pour se faire pardonner, c'était pas le top, donc j'ai renoncer.**

**Enfin, j'ai kiffé écrire les lettres, j'ai trouver cela trop marrant.**

**A vous de me dire si le lire vous a plus :p.**

**aller, je vous laisse, a la semaine prochaine, bsx bye.**

**ps: Une review sa fais pas de mal, sa fais même plaisir.**

**je sais, je suis chiante, mais on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne. ;)  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**salut, c'est encore moi pour un nouveau chapitre, alors je vous laisse lire, et surtout, ne m'en voulez pas de le couper ainsi ;p**

**j'accepte toujours les review, alors dites moi ce que vous en pensez.**

**aller, a plus, bsx bye.**

* * *

**_De belles choses à découvrir_**

J'avais devisé le bas de la boite à musique et l'avais ouverte. Nous y trouvions plusieurs photos. Maman et papa s'embrassant. Maman, papa, oncle Sirius, et parrain, (Remus). Papa, sa tête sur le ventre de maman, elle-même tenant par la main une petite fille aux cheveux brun, d'à peine 1 ans et qui tenait assez bien sur ses jambes.

Je me doutais que c'était moi, cette petite fille que maman tenaient par la main en lançant un regard amuser à papa.

**(N/A : t'a trouvé cela toute seule que c'était toi la fillette ?) (Bella : Ben oui, pourquoi ?) (N/A : non, pour rien (le sarcasme, elle ne connaît pas, à mon avis))**

On y voyait encore des photos telles que moi, assise sur ma chaise haute et parrain plein de nourriture sur le visage.

Grace au fait que mes souvenirs ont été ravivés il n'y a pas longtemps, je me souviens de ce jour. Mon parrain se moquait de papa qui essayait de me nourrir de cette affreuse nourriture que je refusais d'avaler. Papa l'avais mis au défi de me la faire avaler, et 5 minutes après il capitulait. Maman avais pris une photo juste au moment où je venais de tout recracher a la figure de Remus. Papa, bien sûr, lui, il éclatait de rire.

Mais ce n'étais pas tout. La dernière photo était celle où l'on voyait papa me tenir avec un bras, mes cheveux attaché en deux couettes longues, le long de mes épaules et mes jambes autours de ses reins et mon petit bras derrière son cou. Maman elle, était lovée dans l'autre bras de papa, nous souriant tous les deux.

C'était la photo d'une famille unie et aimante. A cette époque, maman n'avait pas un très gros ventre, mais il on voyait quand même qu'elle était enceinte. Si je me souviens bien, elle devait en être à 4 mois.

Je vis ensuite deux alliance. Sur l'une était marquer « pour toujours » sur l'autre était marquer « et a jamais ». Cela faisait donc « pour toujours et à jamais », si l'on collait les deux alliances. Celles c'y était faites de manière à s'emboiter si l'on les collait ensembles correctement. Le diamant de maman avait comme un clip qui ne s'accordait qu'avec la bague de papa. Il y avait aussi deux chaines. Et d'un comme un accord, nous prîmes chacun une alliance et un chaine. La plus fine que je supposais être celle de maman alla à mon cou, portant l'alliance de papa et le contraire se retrouva au cou de mon frère.

Après tout cela, mon regard tomba sur une lettre. Il y avait nos deux noms décrits : Isabella et Harry Potter.

**(N/A : autant de temps pour voir une lettre, et ben ma pauvre, tes pas rapide) (Bella : GRRRRRRR)**

J'ouvris cette lettre et lus à haute voix :

_Mes chéris, quand vous lirez ceci, nous ne serons plus, votre père et moi-même. Cela me brise le cœur de me dire que jamais je ne vous verrais grandir, aller à l'école, vous marier, avoirs des enfant, ou tout simplement, vous voir vous épanouir. Mais comme toute mère l'aurais fait, je me dois de vous protéger, mes amours. Je vous aime tant, et si je dois mourir pour vous, pour vous protéger, je le ferais sans aucune hésitation. Sachez que vous êtes tous deux mes plus grandes fierté. Chaque moment passer avec chacun de vous sera graver dans ma mémoire, et cela, pour toujours et à jamais. J'ai joint à cette lettre quelques moments de notre vie que je souhaite que vous gardiez en mémoire. Sachez, que votre venue a pour moi été une bénédiction, votre venue à tous les deux, et il en est de même pour votre père. Mes enfants, je vous en prie, ne douter jamais de notre amour pour vous. Car moi je n'en doute pas, et que je ne regrette aucun de me chois, ceci, malgré cette horrible prophétie. Isabella, à puce, ma princesse, prends soins de ton frère à ma place, veille sur lui. Et toi Harry, fais confiance à ta sœur, toi mon prince, toi mon ange. Les enfants, je sais que votre tâche sera ardu, mais si vous êtes ensembles, vous serez invisible, croyez en votre mère. Souvenez-vous -en, l'amour est à même de vaincre tous les malheurs que vous aurez. Ma fille, je n'ai qu'un seul espoir, celui d'avoir correctement choisi ta famille d'accueil, car pour le reste, je sais, que tous les deux, vous serez capables de beaucoup de miracles. Vous êtes notre chair et notre sang, et tout deux nous vous aimons à la folie. Adieux, mes enfants, votre mère :_

Lily Potter.

Et c'est ainsi que je finis ma lecture, dans un sanglot. Tout ce que contenait cette boite étaient les meilleurs cadeaux qu'ils auraient pu nous faires, et j'en étais ravis.

Mon frère pleurait, et je l'avais pris dans mes bras. Il faut dire que je n'aurais pas été en meilleurs posture si j'avais pu laisser couler des larmes. Mais là, mon petit frère pleurait dans mes bras. Il faut dire que lui, n'avais que 17 ans, et que même si au monde magique, ce n'était pas vrai, et bien sur terre, moi j'avais plus de 119 ans à mon compte. Vous pensez qu'avec le temps, on s'endurcit ? Et bien pour certaines chose oui, mais pour d'autres, des millions d'année pourraient passez, que nous serions toujours aussi fébrile.

_P.O.V Externe :_

Un garçon aux cheveux brun, portant une cicatrice en forme d'éclaire sur le front, s'endormis ainsi, dans les bras de sa sœur. Il avait pleuré tout son soul cette soirée-là, et c'était rapprocher de sa sœur ainée. Il en avait tellement appris sur sa famille grâce à elle qu'il ne savait comment la remercié. Grace a tout ce qu'ils avaient découvert dans cette boite à musique, il se sentait plus proche que jamais de ses deux parents. Ainsi il se sentait plus fort, prêt à affronter n'importe qui. Et tout cela, il pensait le devoir à sa sœur. Grace à elle, il voyait la vie d'un autre angle.

De son côté, la jeune fille au longue boucle brune, caressait la tête de son jeune frère, poser, sur ses genoux. Il n'avait cessé de pleurer, avant de s'endormir. Il était maintenant coucher sur les jambes de sa sœur, prenant celle-ci comme oreiller.

Et celle-ci ne daignais bouger, de peur de le réveiller. Elle, elle ne dormait pas, elle pouvait bien tenir pour lui, surtout que pour elle, cette position n'était en aucun cas inconfortable, elle se trouvait près de son frère.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi ceci était leur destin, pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas vivre heureuse avec sa famille vivante et son frère heureux. Elle avait eu la chance, elle d'avoir ses souvenirs, mais son frère, lui, n'en avais aucun, il était trop jeune lors du décès de ceux-ci. Mais pour l'instant, une seule chose importais, c'était son frère qu'elle venait à peine de retrouver. Elle le savait, elle le sentait, mais elle ne pouvait l'expliquer. Son frère et elle avaient un lien très fort, et unis, il pourrait venir à bout de tous malheurs.

En cet instant, elle, en contact avec son frère, elle se sentait forte, elle le devait, pour lui. Mais ce sentiments, de puissance, de liberté, et de sécurité, n'avais jamais été aussi fort qu'aujourd'hui. Dès cet instant, elle se sentait capable de vaincre mont et merveille, si elle était accompagnée de son frère. Elle en était sûre.

_P.O.V Bella_

Cela faisait déjà quelques jours que nous avions trouvé les souvenirs de la boite à musique, et la vie avait repris son cour. Mon frère et moi gardions désormais ces alliances sans jamais nous en séparer. Nous avions expliqué aux autres ce que cela représentais au même titre que ce qu'il y avait dans cette boite à musique. Et croyez-le ou non, Emmet n'avait fait aucuns commentaires idiots, un miracle.

**(N/A : je suis d'accord, c'est un pur miracle) (Bella : ouai, c'est sûr) (Emmet : vous allez arrêter de vous foutre de moi oui ou mer*e) (N/A-Bella : c'est une question piège ?) (Rosalie : arrêté vos enfantillage, et donner nous la suite) (Emmet : mais Rosie, c'est elles qui ont commencé !) (Rosalie : pas de mais) (N/A : au moins on voit qui est le sexe fort) (Rosalie : auteur, cela valais aussi pour toi) (N/A : me faire crier dessus par eux, non mais je vous jure) (Rosalie : chut) **

Par sécurité, on préférait garder nos pendentifs en dessous de nos t-shirt. Personne ne les voyais, mais nous on savait qu'ils étaient là et c'était le principale.

Revenons au présent. Là j'étais en cour de divination. Cette femme était une honte pour le don que possédais Alice. Trelawney n'était qu'une folle. Je ne voyais que cela comme explication.

Je décidais donc de prendre mon cahier. Ce cahier refermait les desseins que je faisais de mon entourage. J'aimais vraiment mettre sur feuille ce que je dessinais. Il y avait donc des portrait de chacun des Volturi proche de moi, des portrais de chacun des Cullen, des portrais de Phil, Renée, Charlie, et tout le reste de ma famille. J'y avais récemment ajouté des portrais des trois mousquetaires, et un autre de papa et maman. Mais ce cahier contenais aussi tout ce que mon cœur contenais, mais sous forme de chanson. Je l'avais bien sûr protégé avec un sort, mais le fait que je ne le trouvais pas dans mon sac ne me plaisait pas du tout.

_ Mademoiselle Volturi, un problème ?

_ Non madame, je pensais juste avoir pris quelques chose que j'ai apparemment oubliés, excuser moi.

_ Alors, que voyez-vous ?

_ Heu… pas grand-chose.

_ Mais c'est impossible voyons, et…

Ça y est, je l'avais relancé dans un de ses monologue, et avait décroché après le et. Pour une fois qu'elle arrivait à voir quelques chose, il fallait que cela tombe sur moi.

Enfin bref, il fallait à tout prix que je retrouve ce carnet, car j'étais sûr de l'avoir pris. J'avais dû l'oublier dans le forêt interdit quand j'avais dû y aller tout à l'heure.

**(N/A : eh bien, t'es pas vraiment organisé) (Bella : sa arrive a tout le monde) (N/A : pas chez les vampires) (Bella : rahhhhh, tu m'énerve) (N /A : dis moi au moins un truc que je na sais pas) (Bella : GRRRRRRR) **

_P.O.V Edward_

J'avais trouvé un cahier sur le sol après avoir chassé. Je l'avais reconnu, c'était celui de ma Bella, enfin si un jour elle le redevenait. Je venais de le ramasser quand une feuille en tomba. Je ne voulais pas violer son intimité, mai la feuille n'était pas plier, et le temps que je la ramasse, j'avais déjà lus trois paragraphe. Cela ressemblait à une chanson. Je me décidais donc à la terminé, la curiosité ayant pris le dessus :

Amour ?

J'écris des lettres et des lettres

Qui viennent du fond de mon être

Des mots qui se suivent et s'enchaines

Pour évacuer toute ma peine

Les notes ont détruit mes barrières

Et m'ont r'mis les pieds sur terre

La musique m'as libérer

Les accords m'ont envouté

Lorsque tu m'as quitté

Mon monde s'est écroulé

Tu m'as abandonné

Et un trou en moi tu as laissé

Au fond du gouffre j'étais

A un zombie je ressemblais

Puis le violon j'ai trouvé

Et la guitare l'a accompagné

Des amis sincères j'ai trouvé

A r'monter la pente ils m'ont aidé

Mais tu as toujours été

Dans mon cœur, dans mes pensées

Je n'arrivais pas à t'oublier

Malgré tout les efforts que j'ai faits

Jamais après toi je n'aimerais

Car jamais je ne t'oublierais

Pourquoi m'a tu fait rêver ?

Tu m'as laissé espérer

A toi je me suis drogué

Puis tu m'as laissé tomber

Lorsque tu m'as quitté

Je me suis senti vider

Tu m'as abandonné

Sans même te retourner

Le jour que j'ai tant espérer

Est maintenant arrivé

Tu es revenue me trouver

Pour te faire pardonner

La scène que j'ai tant espérer

Qui n'a fait que me hanter

Maintenant que j'y suis confronté

Je ne sais quoi penser

Il faut bien avouer

Que j'ai cru inventer

Toutes les situations

Qui aurais pu se passer

Mais maintenant je ne sais

Si je peux te pardonner

Tout ce que tu m'as fait

Endurer chaque année

Alors certes, maintenant

Je ne saurais que dire

Sauf d'attendre que le temps

Précise notre avenir

_P.O.V Bella_

Le sort s'acharne sur moi, ce n'est pas possible, mais pourquoi as-t-il fallu que ce soit lui qui trouve ce cahier, et qu'il lise cette lettre précisément. Me*de à la fin.

_ Alors tu m'aime encore ? Me demanda-t-il.


	14. Chapter 14

**salut, me revoici après deux semaines d'absence, je sais, c'est long.**

**aller, je vous laisse lire la suite.**

**dites moi ce que vous en pensez en review.**

**ps: retrouver moi en bas, j'ai quelque chose a vous dire :-) **

* * *

**_On va tout dévoiler_**

_ Alors tu m'aime encore ? Me demanda-t-il.

Comment lui mentir après qu'il ait lus ceci ?

_ C'est une possibilité, répondis-je évasive

_ Bella, me réprimanda-t-il

_ Oui, ça va t'es content ? Lui avouais-je

_ Plus que jamais, sourit-il

_ Ne sourit pas trop vite, Edward, c'est vrai que je t'aime encore, et que jamais je ne pourrais aimer un autre que toi, mais sache aussi, que ton acte reste graver dans ma mémoire. Car je n'ai jamais autant souffert que le jour où tu m'as dit que tu ne m'aimais pas.

_ Ceci a été la plus belle erreur de toute ma vie.

_ Edward, comme tu l'as lus, je t'aime, mais je ne sais pas si un jour j'arriverais à oublier.

Il s'approcha de moi, et caressa de sa main ma joue :

_ Je t'aime ma Bella, et j'attendrais le jour où je pourrais enfin te prendre dans mes bras.

Il approcha ses lèvres, et les posa sur mon front. Et je ne pus qu'apprécier la douceur de ses lèvres sur ma peau. Moi qui aurais dû le repousser, je n'ai pas pu.

Je rouvrais les yeux dont je n'avais même pas conscience de les avoir fermés.

Cet homme me faisait un effet incroyable. Je n'étais pas sûr de lui résister encore longtemps, seulement, quelques choses m'empêchaient de lui pardonner entièrement.

Je lui souris une dernière fois et partis en direction de mon prochains cour : potion.

J'arrivais en cour juste à temps.

Rose et Jazz me regardais bizarrement, et je leurs fis un petit sourire.

Seulement, le professeur Rogue nous regardait tous avec un regard bizarre. Un regard méfiant.

Je dis rapidement à Jazz, qui était à côté de moi de me couvrir.

J'utilisais le même pouvoir que celui d'Edward.

Rogue était un maitre en ocluméncie, ce qui fit que j'eu beaucoup de mal, mais j'ai finis par y arrivé, et ce que j'y ai lus m'a pétrifié, il savait. Une seule phrase avait suffi à me plonger dans une peur pareille. Ce que bien sûr, Jazz avait sentis. J'utilisais le mégaphone de l'école, sans toutefois sortir de cette salle, rien qu'avec la pensée, et dit :

La famille Cullen, Isabella Volturi, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger et Harry Potter sont convoqué dans le bureau de la directrice, je répète, La famille Cullen, Isabella Volturi, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger et Harry Potter sont convoqué dans le bureau de la directrice.

Bien sûr, tout le monde pensais que c'était la voix de la directrice.

Nous nous levâmes donc tous, et 5 minutes plus tard, nous étions tous dans le bureau du professeur Mc Gonagal.

_ Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passer, mais une chose est sure, ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait cette annonce, dit la directrice.

_ Je le sais, c'est moi-même qui l'ai faite, lui répondis-je

_ Mais pourquoi, dit Edward.

_ Car l'un de nous a révélé Severus Rogue notre nature, dis-je la voix grave

_ De quoi parles-tu Bella, demanda Carlisle

_ Je l'ai vue dans son esprit, certes avec beaucoup de mal, mais je l'ai le pensait en nous regardant, il a dit : je n'arrive pas à croire que des vampires soit dans cette écoles. Personne en dehors de ceux qui sont dans cette pièce n'est au courant dans le monde magique. Quelqu'un nous a trahis.

_ Bella, tu es sûr de ce que tu as entendus ? me demanda mon frère

_ Je ne suis pas folle quand même Harry, et je te rappel qu'un vampire a quand même du mal à se tromper

_ Bella, tu sais quand même qu'aucun de nous n'oserais faire une telle chose, me demanda Hermione

_ Je sais Mione, mais alors comment explique-tu que Rogue soit au courant ?

_ Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle d'une petite voix.

_ C'est vrai qu'il nous regardait assez bizarrement en classe tout l'heure, ajouta Rosalie

_ Tu vois, dis-je

_ Mais moi je n'ai rien remarqué, dit Emmet

_ Tu étais plus concentré sur Rose qu'autre chose, et de toute façon, dans ces cas-là, on pourrait te mettre un éléphant sous les yeux que tu ne remarquerais rien, complétais-je

_ Ce n'est pas faux, ils ont pas bon gout.

_ Tu as déjà bouffé un éléphant ?

_ Bella, oui il l'a déjà fait, mais je ne crois pas que cela soit ce qui importe le plus pour le moment, Dit Carlisle en soufflant.

Ce n'est pas de ma faute, c'est Emmet qui me distrait toujours, et puis avouer qu'entendre que quelqu'un a mangé un éléphant est quand même ahurissant.

_ Bella, c'est pour cela que tu t'es statufié juste avant que l'annonce ne passe ?

_ Avoue qu'il y a quand même de quoi en rester bouche B.

_ Et si on allait simplement lui demandé ce qu'il sait, dit Emmet

_ Tu veux qu'on fasse quoi, qu'on arrive et qu'on lui sorte : Salut professeur, il était géniale votre cour, sinon, est-ce que vous êtes au courant que les Cullen et Isabella sont des vampires ? Question finesse, ce n'est pas encore cela Emmet. Se moqua Hermione

_ Tu as une meilleur proposition toi, moi au moins, je propose des idées, dit Emmet bougon

_ Faut-il encore qu'elles soient réalisables, continua Edward

_ Bon, les enfants, je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment pour vous disputé, on a un problème plus important sur les bras, les réprimanda Esmée.

J'utilisais encore une fois le don d'Edward et lus dans les esprits de chacun.

_ C'est impossible, soufflais-je

_ Tu as compris n'est-ce pas, me demanda Edward

_ On ne lit pas tous dans l'esprit nous, bougonna notre cher Emmet

_ Si tu nous laissais le temps de vous expliquer, tu saurais. Je crois que ce problème est bien plus gros qu'il n'y parait

_ Ben vas-y accouche

_ Aucun de nous n'a dit quoi que ce soit. Lui répondis-je

_ Mais c'est impossible, me contra Rosalie.

_ Le professeur Rogue est de notre côté. Il est contre vous savez qui. Expliqua Mc Gonagale

J'allais lui répondre quand le professeur en question entra dans le bureau de la directrice.

_ Je suis du côté de l'AD depuis le tout début. Je sui un espion envers le maitre des ténèbres.

_ PARDON ? Demandâmes-nous ensembles, Harry, Hermione, Ron et moi-même.

_ Ce n'est pas possible, vous n'avez jamais réussi a nous acceptez, que ce soit, Harry, Mione, Ron et moi, au même titre que tout les Griffondor. Contrais-je

_ Vous êtes un Serpentard dans l'âme. Ajouta Ron

_ Ron, s'exclama Esmée outré

_ Je suis désolé, Esmée, mais on peut dire que le professeur Rogue n'a pas été des plus cordiales envers nous pendant nos années a Poudlard, Expliqua Harry.

_ Je suis certes un Serpentard, et il est vrai que je ne porte pas les Griffondor dans mon cœur, mais j'aime encore moi Lord Voldemort, je ne veux pas vivre sous son règne.

_ Je suis désoler, mais j'ai toujours du mal à y croire, ajoutais-je.

_ Eh bien mademoiselle Potter, je vous croyais plus ouverte. Dis Rogue

A ces dernières paroles, je me pétrifiais sur place...

* * *

**alors tout d'abord, comment vous avez trouver?**

**bref, sinon.**

**j'ai eu du retard dans la publication car je passe la deuxième partie de mon BAFA, ce qui consiste a devenir animatrice dans un centre pendant 14 jours.**

**je peux donc vous avouer que c'est crevant, et que le soir, je n'ai pas vraiment la force d'écrire.**

**je fais donc mon possible, alors soyez indulgents ;-D**

**aller, a la prochaine fois ;-p**


	15. Chapter 15

me voici me voila :-)

je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre.

j'espère que vous aller aimer ;-D

j'espère que tout le monde s'amuse pendant les vacances 8-D

aller, j'arrête de vous embêter, a la semaine prochaine et bonne lecture.

_ps: une review est toujours bonne a prendre._

* * *

**_Et si on prenait une pause ?_**

Je repris la parole et dis :

_ Vous vous tromper professeur, mon nom est Volturi, vous devenez Alzheimer avant l'heure.

J'avais dis ceci, alors que personne n'osais parler dans la pièce.

_ Alzaheim… enfin, je ne pense pas me tromper, en penssant que, vous êtes la première fille de Lily et James Potter.

Emmet et Jasper m'avaient retenue de justesse car j'avais commencé a foncé sur ce Serpentard.

_ COMMENT ? QUI VOUS L'A DIT ? Éructais-je LÂCHER MOI, criais-je en me débattant

Edward se mit en face de moi, mit ses mains de chaque côté de mon visage et me dit :

_ Calme toi, Bella, tu n'es pas comme cela, garde ton calme ma douce

Vous ne me croirez sans doute pas, mais cela marcha. Il faut croire qu'Edward avait un effet incontrôlable sur moi, et je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne chose.

_ Comment êtes vous au courant, redemandais-je calmement.

_ Il y a de cela quelques années, Lily m'a envoyer une lettre me demandant de prendre soin de ses deux enfants. De sa fille, Isabella Potter Swan et de son fils Harry Potter. Quand tu t'es inscrite, j'ai tout de suite remarqué la ressemblance entre vous deux.

_ Mais pourquoi vous m'avez toujours haï, si vous deviez me protégé.

_ J'ai certes promis de vous protéger, je n'ai néanmoins pas promis de m'entendre avec vous.

_ A moins sa c'est clair, bougonnais-je.

_ Alors nous n'avons pas a nous méfié ? Demanda Carlisle

_ Apparemment non, ajoutais-je en soufflant.

Nous sortîmes tous du bureau et allâmes souper. C'est que l'on était resté assez longtemps dans ce bureau.

Nous dînâmes dans la grande salle avec tout le monde. Avant que qui que ce soit ne ce lève pour partir, la directrice arrêta le souper et pris la parole devant une assemblé a son écoute.

_ Cher élèves, je suppose que vous êtes tous conscient que les vacances commencent dès demain, sourit-elle.

He zut, j'avais complètement oublié cette histoire de vacances. Si si, c'est possible d'oublié des vacances.

_ Cela vas bientôt faire deux moi et demi que les cours ont repris, vous aurez donc deux semaines de vacances. Je tiens à vous souhaiter à tous de bonne vacances et du repos pour que vous reveniez près à obtenir les meilleures notes. Mais n'oubliez pas qu'a la rentrée, commencera les sélections pour déterminer les joueurs qui représenterons chaque équipe pour notre match annuelle de Quidditch. Bon repas a tous. Termina le professeur Mc Gonagal

_ C'est pour ça que tous les jeunes étaient excités aujourd'hui ? Vous vous rendez compte que j'avais complètement oublié ça ? Dis-je aux autres

_ Il n'y a vraiment que toi pour oublié les vacances, dis Alice désespérer.

_ Sinon, vous aller faire quoi vous ?

_ Moi je rentre, dirent en même temps Ron et Hermione.

Ils se sourirent.

Il allait falloir que je discute avec Hermione.

_ On part a Paris, dis Alice

_ Nous a Venise, répondis Rosalie, les parents eux vont sur l'île d'Esmée.

_ Moi je te suis où tu iras, me dit Edward de manière à ce que seul les vampires l'entendent. Je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs.

_ Et toi Edward ? demanda Ron

_ Je ne sais pas encore, dit-il

_ Et toi Harry ? Demandais-je

_ He bien, vu que je n'ai plus aucun lien avec les Dursley, je pense aller chez mon parrain, souris-il

_ Seul ? Hors de question, tu viendras chez moi, lui souris-je.

_ Tu rentre à Volterra ? demanda Rosalie

_ Oui, je pense que si père après que j'étais en vacance et que je ne suis pas rentré, il réussira à réunir tout le château pour me kidnapper et me martyriser. Dis-je en soufflant

Ce qui fit bien rire la table, pfff, traître.

Le souper se termina et nous regagnâmes nos chambres.

J'étais dans le salon commun en train de terminer un de mes dessins quand Matt et Stef entrèrent.

_ Vous n'étiez pas au dîner vous deux, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Heu Joker, me répondis Stefennie.

_ Mhhhh, lui répondis-je Dites, vous faites quoi pour les vacances ?

_ Je ne sais pas encore, pourquoi ? demanda Matt.

_ He bien vous n'êtes pas répertoriés dans nos données, donc je pensais que vous pourriez passer a Volterra, histoire d'être présenté, leurs souris-je.

_ Bof, de toute façon, je n'avais rien à faire, me dit Stef.

_ Je viens aussi, je verrais pour la suite de mon programme ensuite.

Et c'est ainsi que j'ai envoyé un sms à Harry. Je lui avais acheté un portable, beaucoup plus facile de communiquer. Il avait donc rappliqué.

Edward lui aussi était venu. Il avait décidé de me suivre. J'avais la vague impression qu'il ne me lâcherait pas, mais je dois avouer que je l'avais dans la peau, et que donc cela ne me dérangeais absolument pas.

Seulement, on devait éviter de transplaner, donc on devait partir avec les bons vieux moyens de transport. On avait donc été obligé de prendre le Poudlard exprès en même temps que tous ceux qui rentraient chez eux. On avait ensuite pris un avion Londres-Rome. Puis ont j'avais acheté une Chevrolet Orlando rouge sang. J'aimais décidément beaucoup cette marque de voiture. On avait donc roulé jusqu'à Voltera, et ensuite, jusqu'au château.

Avant même d'arriver a Rome, nous avions enfilé nos cape que j'avais faite apparaître.

Arriver a destination, nous descendîmes et entrâmes par la porte principale et une jeune humaine nous interpella. Elle était apparemment devenue la nouvelle réceptionniste.

_ Heu excuser moi mais vous ne pouvez pas rentrer comme cela dans le château. Dit-elle.

Je me tournai dans sa direction, et lorsqu'elle me vit, elle inclinât la tête vers le sol et dit :

_ Je vous demande pardon, je ne savais pas.

Je l'ignorais et passais mon chemin. Harry, je lui avais fait une potion repousse méchant vampire. Aucun vampire carnivore ne voudrais boire son sang, il avait désormais une odeur qui n'attiserais en aucun cas la soif des vampires, de plus, il possédait désormais par mes soins un bouclier physique très puissant.

Enfin bref. Revenons donc à notre histoire.

J'ignorais donc royalement la standardiste et me dirigea avec mes amis vers l'ascenseur, puis ensuite devant les porte des rois.

_ Je demande audience auprès des roi Volturi, dis-je en baissant volontairement ma cape.

Je pus entendre père dire au garde de nous laisser entrer.

Ce que nous fîmes.

_ Qui êtes vous ? demanda oncle Caïus.

_ Tu ne me reconnais donc pas, mon oncle ? Demandais-je en reprenant ma voix que j'avais au préalablement changer.

_ Isabella, dit père.

Je fis une révérence et compléta :

_ En chère et en os, enfin, si l'on peut-dire cela, souris-je.

Et c'est ainsi que les rois se déclarèrent en congé pour le reste de la journée. Ils avaient expressément demandé de ne les déranger que si le problème était d'une extrême importance.

Matthew et Stefennie avaient été accepté et les rois étaient très intéresser par ceux-ci. Contre toute attente, ils s'entendaient tous très bien. Seulement une chose me tracassait depuis deux ou trois jours.

C'était Edward. Je l'aime, et cela n'a jamais changé. De plus, rester éloigner ne fais que nous faire souffrir. Je voulais tout recommencer, tout reprendre a zéro, mais j'avais peur. Pour une immortelle avec tout ce que j'ai, dire que j'ai peur me parais ridicule, mais c'est la stricte vérité. J'ai peur que tout recommence justement. J'ai peur de me rendre compte que tout ceci n'est qu'un cauchemar qui recommence. J'ai peur que tout revienne, toutes ces larmes, tous ces cris de désespoir, toute cette souffrance, tout ce que j'ai enduré à cause de lui. J'ai peur de ne pas survivre à un autre abandon. J'ai tout simplement peur qu'il me détruise encore. Oui c'est vrai, j'ai peur, mais cette peur, je vais l'affronter. C'est décider, si Edward voulais encore que l'on se remette en couple, ce n'était pas moi qui allais nous freiner…


	16. Chapter 16

**salut tout le monde, je vous ai manquer?**

**ne me tuez pas maintenant, je vous explique la raison de mon absence.**

**pour tout dire, la raison est très simple, j'avais oublier que je devais partir en vacance avec ma tante, et je n'ai donc pas eu le temps de vous prévenir de mon absence.**

**bon, tout cela pour dire que je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre, a vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez. **

**allez, n'oubliez pas, j'accepte toute les review, ouai, même celle qui font mal si elle sont constructives. **

**allez, a dans deux semaine, bye.**

* * *

_**Tout Expliquer**_

_ A droite, hurla Harry qui était suspendu dans les airs

**(N/A : pourquoi il est dans les airs ?) (Bella : ben pour m'aider) (N/A : et à quoi ?) (Bella : tu verras)**

En effet, deux vampires fonçaient sur moi vers la droite.

**(N/A : t'es pas capable de sentir cela toute seule ?) (Bella : si ils ne sont pas 25, c'est plus facile) (Rosalie : je ne comprends rien) (Bella, attends, j'explique tout un petit peu plus bas)**

Je me retournai en levant mon pied, ce qui les fit valser. Ensuite je me concentrais et les fis cramer.

Bon, quand je vous ai quitté, tout allais bien dans le meilleur des mondes, alors vous vous demandez surement de quoi je parle ? Hé bien, voici les explications. Pas le temps pour un flash back, alors je résume.

**(N/A : hey, moi j'en voulais un de flash back, à ce moment) (Bella : ouai ben moi je ne voulais pas me battre aujourd'hui, donc tu vois on n'a pas toujours ce que l'on veut) (N/A : ce n'est pas à l'auteur de mener l'histoire normalement ?) (Bella : pas dans tout les cas.) (N/A : je n'arrive pas a croire ce que j'entends) **

Il y a de cela 15 minutes que je lutte pour réussir à tuer a moi seule 25 vampires. Pourquoi ? He bien c'est simple, le château s'est fais assiéger par une armée de vampires. J'étais dans mes appartements avec mon frère quand l'alarme s'est déclencher. Les rois, eux, sont hors de la ville et ne doivent revenir que dans 30 minutes. Vous me direz, c'est rien pour un vampire, mais ils sont partis régler une affaire assez importante et on donc prit tout les vampires à talent avec eux. Résultat, les seul vampires actuellement dans Volterra possédant des pourvoir sont Edward, Matt, Stef et moi. Nous avons de très bons vampires sans pouvoirs au château, mais vue qu'on a en face de nous une armée avec de très nombreux pouvoirs, ils ne font donc pas le poids très longtemps.

_ Derrière toi, hurla encore mon frère.

J'allais oublier, j'avais suspendu Harry dans les airs, de façon à ce qu'il ne se fasse pas touché. Et il n'utilisait pas sa baguette. Trop dangereux que les vampires soient au courant.

Plus que quatre. Eh hop, plus de vampires dans mes appartements.

Je courrais ensuite dans la chambre d'Edward, Harry me suivant d'en haut. Il ne pouvait être éloigné de moi, étant relié a moi par le fait que j'utilisais mon don sur lui actuellement. Don qui pompais mon énergie et qui faisait que je galérais à utiliser mes autres pouvoirs. Voila pourquoi j'en étais réduite à me battre à mains nue. Heureusement que j'avais décidé de suivre les entrainements au corps à corps de Volterra au lieu de me reposer sur mes don. Père n'aimais pas trop savoir que l'on me cognait dessus, mais il avait finis par s'y faire. Et bien aujourd'hui, je disais vive ma tête de mule.

**(N/A : sa oui pour tête de mule, tu l'est) (Bella : pas tant que cela quand même) (Edward-Harry-N/A : ho oui, tu l'est) (Bella : traitres)**

Je sentis deux bras sur ma nuque, puis plus rien. Je venais d'être attaquer par un vampire, mais Edward l'avais vivement éloigné de moi. Je lui fis un sourire, puis pris appuis sur ses épaules pour pouvoirs faire un tour complet et retomber juste derrière lui et décapiter une femelle. Bon débarra, cette dernière avait un don d'attraction et faisait tomber tout nos mal sous son charme. Une véritable peste.

Cela allais faire 10 minutes que j'avais envoyé un garde prévenir les rois. Pour des vampires, ils n'étaient pas très rapides.

C'est en pensant cela que je vis Jane et Alec courir vers moi. On voyait nettement la différence.

**(Jane : je pense que l'on a droit à des excuses quand même) (Alec : c'est vrai, car Rome-Volterra en pleine journée, ce n'est pas du tout cuit.) (Bella : bon c'est bon, pardon) (Jane-Alec : Comment ?) (Bella : j'ais dit PARDON) (Jane-Alec : [sourire])**

En moins de 5 minutes, le château fut débarrassé. C'est vrai qu'avec la petite dizaine qu'on était à soutenir le château au départ, hé bien on n'en menait pas large. Mais maintenant, tout était fini.

J'avais redescendu Harry de son perchoir.

Il n'y avait plus que père, mère, Jane, Harry, Matt, Stef et moi dans la salle quand un cri résonna.

_ Doloris.

Une lumière bleu sortis d'une baguette et alla frapper droit un vampire qui se trouvais juste derrière moi. C'était celui qui dissimulait les odeurs. Il se tordit de douleurs en un rien de temps

Harry venais de jeter un Doloris sur ce vampire. Ni une ni deux, je formulai :

_ Incarcerem

L'homme se retrouva ligoter avec des cordes adapter a sa condition

_ C'était le dernier et vous ne l'aviez pas vue arriver, dit Harry pour se défendre.

Je soufflais pendant que Matt alla jeter un dernier sort :

_ Oubliette 5 minutes

**(N /A : bravo la gaffe Harry) (Harry : oui ben moi je m'ennuyais et…) (Bella : tu as fait cela car tu t'ennuyais ?) (Harry : heu….. non ?) (Bella : mouais, je ne suis pas convaincu) (Harry : bon et si on lisait la suite ?)**

Et d'un coup le vampire s'endormit. A son réveil, il ne se souviendrait plus des 5 dernières minutes.

Les Parents et Jane avaient des têtes d'ont j'aurais tellement rit dans une autre situation, mais là, sa risquais de chauffer pour mon matricule si je ne m'expliquais pas rapidement. N'empêche, ont aurais dit des poissons hors de l'eau.

_ Père, allons dans ton bureau pour quelques explication s'il te plaît, demandais-je à Aro.

Nous le suivîmes donc en silence, tout ceux qui étaient dans la pièce, c'est-à-dire, les parents, plus Jane, Harry, moi et Edward qui nous avais rejoins en cour de route.

Il me prit la main et me la serra pour me montrer qu'il me soutenait.

Cet homme était parfais. Mais comment lui dire que je voulais qu'il se remette avec moi. Je ne pouvais décemment pas lui dire : « Hé Edward, tu sais, hier j'ai mangé un succulent puma, sinon, tu ne voudrais pas qu'on ressorte ensemble ? » Non, ce n'était décemment pas comme sa qu'il fallait le lui dire.

**(N/A : je suis d'accord) (Bella : oui****) (Harry : dit, vous ne seriez pas malade ?) (N/A-Bella : pourquoi) (Harry : ben vous êtes d'accord) (N/A-Bella : GRRRR la fe*me)**

_ Isabella, je suis désoler de te sortir de tes pensée, mais tu nous dois une explication, dit mère, me sortant effectivement de mes pensées.

Je me lançais donc dans une explication détaillé du monde magique avec l'intervention quelques fois de mes quatre compatriotes.

_ Pourquoi ne rien nous avoir dit ? demanda Aro

_ Vous êtes déjà en danger par ce que je fais partie de votre famille, je me disais donc que moins vous en saviez, mieux c'était.

_ Bella, dit mère en venant me prendre dans ses bras.

_ Vous devez nous promettre de ne rien révéler de ce que vous savez, il en va de notre sécurité, mais surtout de la votre. Certes même notre sort le plus mortelle ricochera sur vous, mais nos sorts de douleur, eux, ne vous épargneront pas.

_ Ho mon pauvre, tu en a du en vivre des atrocités, l'enlaça mère.

Lui, il n'en menait pas large, il ne savait pas comment réagir.

**(N/A :****) (Harry : QUOI ?) (N/A : non rien) (Harry : je préfère) (N/A : pffffffff)**

_ D'après ce que j'en sais, ma sœur a vécu bien plus de péripétie que moi, mais merci de votre soutient.

_ Humble et poli, tu possède donc toutes les qualités, lui sourit mère.

Lui, il ne put que lui sourire en retour et rougir comme une pivoine.

_ Bella, je sais que tu ne veux pas que nous en parlions mais…

Je coupais Jane pour lui répondre :

_ Je suis pour que mes oncles et tantes soient au courant, de même qu'Alec et Demetri. J'en ai marre de me cacher et s'il faux qu'un Volturi soit au courant, autant que mes plus proches parents le soient.

Car il en était ainsi, les Volturi était ma famille. Au moins une partie.

_ Isa, j'espère que tu sais au moins que c'est risqué. Si jamais « tu sais qui » est au courant ou a contrario que d'autre savent l'existence de la magie, ce sera vite incontrôlable. Me dit Matt

_ Si l'on avait déjà ne serais-ce qu'un peut de contrôle, souffla Stef, et puis je suis certaine qu'Isa sait ce qu'elle fait, n'est-ce pas ?

Je lui fis un sourire bien vaillant, et dit :

_ J'ai une entière confiance en ceux a qui je confie notre secret, dis-je en regardant les deux demi-vampires.

**(Bella : merci de m'avoir soutenue **** ) (Steffenie : de rien **** ) (N/A : c'est meugnooooooooooooooon) ( Bella/Stef : pffffffffffff)**

Nous sortîmes du bureau de père.

Je retournai dans ma chambre et me mit à jouer.

_ Tu joue divinement bien, me sourit Edward

Je me retournais et lui sourit en retour.

_ Il faut définitivement que je sois plus attentive lorsque je joue, marmonnais-je

_ C'est justement le fait que ta musique te transporte qui fait qu'elle est si envoutante et que toi tu es si belle.

_ Merci, lui soufflais-je. Une chose est sûre, si j'étais encore humaine, j'aurais eu la même couleur qu'Harry plus tôt.

_ Edward, il faut que je te… commençais-je

_ Principessa, il faux que… ho, je dérange ? demanda Jane

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demandais-je à Jane…


End file.
